El Secuestro de Lord Milori
by lauraotaku22
Summary: Un paseo en el Bosque del Invierno no terminó como se esperaba, ahora dependera de las habilidades de multiples hadas el encontrar a Lord Milori... Y develar un gran secreto del pasado.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

-Quieta Fiona- dijo en voz baja mientras deslizaba la mano por encima del suave pelaje-. Silencio.

Por respuesta, el animal se agazapó. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la oscuridad que cubría el camino. Los abetos cubiertos de musgo y nieve apenas se mecían, empujados por una corriente de viento que no dejaba de fluir desde el este. Los copos flotaban a su alrededor como un manto viviente que los envolvía, cubriéndolos en una delicada capa que se iba espesando. Fiona quería sacudirse y quitárselos de encima, pero se contuvo. Cualquier movimiento podía revelar su posición y presentía que no estaban solos.

Pocas amenazas preocupaban a Lord Milory, Señor del Invierno, mas no era inmortal. Un halcón ártico bien podía hacerse cargo de él en un santiamén. Fiona era su mejor aliado en un caso como ese, pero prefería evitarse un susto innecesario.

Fiona arrugó la nariz, tratando de detectar alguna esencia que sugiriera el origen del peligro que parecían sentir en los huesos, pero al cual no podían ponerle nombre ni forma. Era una percepción natural y hasta esperada en todos los que visitaban el bosque de los abetos petrificados, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar esa tarde. Los aromas que les llegaban eran todos conocidos y aun así sentían que alguien los observaba.

-Allí -susuró Milory señalando con la mano en dirección de una roca apoyada contra un viejo tronco-. ¿Ves la sombra?

Fiona contrajo los labios. Quería mostrar los dientes y avisarle al responsable que su vida corría peligro de intentar algo. Se detuvo a tiempo al recordar la advertencia de Milory. El reflejo del sol sobre un solo colmillo podía avisar al responsable y presentía que no era el plan de su acompañante.

-Vamos. Aprovechemos que el viento arrecía. La nieve cubrirá nuestro avance y podremos…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar. Un sexto sentido le aviso que algo se acercaba por detrás y giró sobre sus talones. No logró completar el movimiento, pues su mente fue invadida por un destello luminoso de dolor al sentir el golpe. En el instante previo a la reacción involuntaria de sus párpados distinguió la figura responsable y su corazón casi se detuvo. Comprendió que el atacante había armado una trampa bien elaborada haciéndolo creer que el ataque venía de un sitio, mientras todo el tiempo esperaba el momento justo para golpear.

Estaba inconsciente antes de golpear el piso. Fiona cayó poco después. Los copos siguieron bajando a su alrededor, danzando como puntos brillantes ante la poca luz del atardecer que todavía atravesaba las agujas de los secos troncos, cubriendo sus huellas como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

* * *

No era la primera visita de la Reina Clarion al Bosque del Invierno. Desde que TinkerBell y Periwinkle casi congelan el árbol del polvillo, las hadas cálidas visitaban de forma habitual a sus vecinas invernales. Era de todos conocidos los sentimientos que unían a Lord Milory y a la Reina, por lo que a nadie le sorprendió verla llegar al paraje en compañía de sus ministros.

Lo llamativo era su rostro. Su piel, casi luminosa la mayor parte de tiempo, parecía de un color cenizo. Sus facciones, apacibles por naturaleza, mostraban una determinación tan fría como el aire que los rodeaba.

-Reina Clarion -dijo Dewey acercándose a la comitiva. Su bastón se balanceaba de un lado a otro como si tratara de encontrar un objeto perdido en la nieve-. No hay duda. Alguien es responsable de su desaparición.

-¿Quién? -preguntó ella.

-Ni idea.

La Reina Clarion levantó la ceja derecha, como si la sorprendiera la respuesta. Dewey arrugó el ceño.

-Soy el Guardián de los Libros. No detective. No tengo idea de qué pasó. Solo le puedo garantizar que no hay señales de lucha, pero si algunas huellas en la nieve que sugieren un cuerpo tirado en el piso. Por el tamaño, creo que era Fiona.

-¿Algo más?

-Polvillo. Sobre y cerca de las marcas que mencioné.

Sus alas, protegidas por la escarcha de las hadas del invierno, se movieron y avanzó en dirección de un grupo de exploradoras que rodeaban una zona del paraje nevado. Dos de ellas, al sentir la figura acercarse, se dieron la vuelta. Al reconocerlas, se irguieron en posición de saludo. Sus lanzas refulgiendo bajo la brillante caricia del sol matutino.

-Saludos, Reina Clarion -dijo Nyx.

-¿Qué sabemos? -preguntó ella. No era habitual que fuera tan directa. Siempre trataba de ser amable, pero esta vez no perdió tiempo. Algo que todos en ese valle podían comprender.

-No mucho y lo que sabemos es muy extraño. Ayer, en horas de la tarde, Lord Milory se acercó al Guarda Libros y le pidió que le prestara a Fiona para una misión de reconocimiento.

-¿Reconocimiento?

-Fueron sus palabras. Tenía que ir por tierra y mantenerse oculto.

-Traté de sacarle más información -dijo Dewey-, pero Lord Milory estaba particularmente misterioso.

-Sabes que Milory no es de hablar mucho.

-Tal vez, pero siento que algo le preocupaba. En fin, tomó a Fiona y se alejó.

-Por lo que pudimos determinar -dijo Fury, la otra exploradora-Lord Milory se bajó de Fiona y ambos avanzaron caminando hasta llegar aquí, donde se desplomaron. No hay sangre ni señales de un combate. Solo cayeron.

-Y alguien se los llevo -completó la Reina Clarion, su vista puesta en el horizonte de árboles congelados que los rodeaba como si fueran las garras de una bestia desconocida.

Tinkerbell, oculta en unos árboles cercanos, se arrastró por el piso hasta la roca que protegía su intromisión de los ojos vigilantes de Nyx. No estaba haciendo algo malo, pero dudaba que la exploradora aprobara su intromisión en asuntos que no le correspondían.

-¿Qué averiguaste, Tink? -preguntó Periwinkle al verla llegar.

-Alguien atacó y se llevó a Lord Milory y a Fiona.

Periwinkle se llevó la mano a la boca. El gesto fue repetido, en diferentes variantes, por Silvermist y Fawn. Rosetta miró a lo lejos, hacia el grupo que estudiaba la escena.

-Pobre Reina Clarion. Espero que no haya sufrido. ¿Qué fue? ¿Un halcón ártico?

-No está muerto. Por lo menos, Nyx no lo cree. Más suena como si alguien se lo hubiera llevado.

-Oh, vamos Tink -exclamó Vidia-¿Para qué alguien se llevaría a Lord Milory? ¿Quién, para empezar?

-Un paso a la vez -dijo Silvermist-. Cuéntanos que escuchaste.

Tinkerbell les contó todo lo que había escuchado. Cuando terminó, Rosetta dijo:

-No es mucho. Bien pudo ser que un halcón se lo tragara entero.

-No creo -dijo Periwinkle-. Eso explicaría la desaparición de Lord Milory, pero no de Fiona. Además, está el asunto del polvillo.

-¿El polvillo? -preguntó Silvermist.

-Seguro. Lord Milory no puede volar. No necesita polvillo. ¿Por qué había en la escena?

Tinkerbell se le quedó mirando a su hermana y sonrió.

-No te conocía esas habilidades. Eres toda una detective.

-Muy bien -interrumpió Fawn¾. Asuman que no entendemos de qué están hablando, porque les informo, no entiendo de qué están hablando.

-Lord Milory y Fiona desaparecieron y se encontró polvillo en el área circundante. Ya que no eran ni de Fiona ni de Lord Milory, eso sugiere que el polvillo pertenece al responsable de su desaparición. Eso elimina a los animales salvajes o el que cayeran en manos de un humano curioso.

-Bajo tu propio análisis -dijo Silvermist-, eso indicaría que el responsable es un hada.

Periwinkle miró a su hermana y luego al resto del grupo.

-No lo había pensado. La pregunta es, ¿quién?

-No, Peri -dijo Tink-. La pregunta es, ¿por qué?

-¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Es lo mismo -dijo Fawn-. Lord Milory fue secuestrado. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Por un lado -dijo Silvermist-el hada Gary tendrá un ataque. Polvillo desperdiciado de esa manera. ¿Han escuchado los rumores?

-Son solo eso -dijo Vidia-. Rumores.

-No lo creo -respondió Silvermist-. Terrence me lo confirmó. No es algo para alarmarse todavía, pero el árbol del polvillo parece estar produciendo menos que antes.

-Yo también escuché ese rumor -dijo Fawn-. ¿Cuándo empezó?

-Terrence no está seguro, pero le parece que una o dos semanas después de que Gruff se fuera a dormir.

Estas palabras apagaron a Fawn, que bajó la cabeza. Silvermist, que sabía lo mucho que extrañaba a la extraña criatura, voló a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Yo también lo extraño. Lo bueno es que está allí para cuidarnos. Siempre lo estará.

Fawn se secó una lágrima que empezaba a formarse en la comisura de su ojo y le sonrió a su amiga. Suspiró hondo y dijo:

-No empecemos a preocuparnos por algo que puede tener una explicación natural y que todavía están estudiando. Enfoquémonos en el presente. ¿Qué hacemos sobre Lord Milory?

Todas guardaron silencio, cada una cavilando en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Tinkerbell rompió el mismo.

-Podemos ayudar.

-Oh, no. Vamos Tink -dijo Rosetta-. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos que Nyx o las otras exploradoras no puedan hacer?

-Su habilidad no incluye resolver crímenes. Eso es más como armar un rompecabezas.

-Algo más digno de una artesana -completó Periwinkle, guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.

-Exacto.

-Muy bien, detective -dijo Rosetta, torciendo los ojos, resignada-. ¿Qué propones hacer? ¿Cómo harías para resolver este crimen?

Tinkerbell apretó los ojos, como si estuviera pensando. Al final, alzó los hombros.

-No tengo idea, pero creo saber cómo empezar.

Miró a su hermana.

-Tenemos que hablar con Dewey.

* * *

Lord Milory no podía moverse. Sentía una ola de calor envolverlo de pies a cabeza. Sus músculos estaban tensos, rayando en lo doloroso. Sus pies flotaban dos centímetros por encima de la superficie del agua. Con las manos pegadas a los costados, lo único que podía hacer era mover los ojos y tratar de estudiar sus alrededores. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando y menos quiénes eran sus secuestradores, pero una de ellas lo estudiaba con detenimiento.

-¿Cómodo, Milory? -preguntó.

-¿Quién eres?

-No me conoces -dijo moviéndose a un punto fuera de su visión periférica-. ¿Por qué deberías? Todos se olvidaron de nosotros. No creo que haya una sola hada o gorrión que siquiera conozca de nuestra existencia.

Las siguientes palabras sonaron dentro de su prisión, como susurradas en su oído.

-Pero nosotros si los recordamos a ustedes. No hemos olvidado.

El calor aumentó y una onda de dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Un susurro gutural fue todo lo que escapó de su garganta.

-Hemos tenido milenios para pensar -dijo la voz-. El dolor que te regalo es solo una muestra de lo que les espera.

Sus músculos se contrajeron y sintió un poco de sangre correr al morderse el labio.

-Sabrán -dijo la voz en un tono divertido-lo que es estar como nosotros.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Dewey levantó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Todavía sostenía en la mano la pluma que usaba para escribir en su último libro. Al ver quiénes eran los visitantes, la colocó sobre la mesa y cerró el volumen sobre el cual trabajaba.

-Peri… Tink… No las esperaba por aquí.

-Hola Dewey -dijo Tink acercándose al viejo librero y abrazándolo con afecto. Hacía meses que no lo visitaba. Cuando cruzaba la frontera para ver a Peri, el Guarda Libros no estaba entre sus prioridades.

-¿Qué sabes de Lord Milory? -preguntó Periwinkle, más directa. Tinkerbell la miró con los ojos abiertos y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Debíamos ser sutiles.

-Lo sé, pero Dewey es un amigo. Él prefiere las cosas directas. Además, los amigos confían entre sí. No tiene por qué mentir o no decirnos la verdad.

Ambas se voltearon a ver al Guarda Libros, que alzó la ceja en respuesta.

-Peri tiene razón, Tink. Prefiero las preguntas directas. Sin embargo, también prefiero que no traten de manipularme. Es un truco viejo y, si mi memoria no me falla, posiblemente lo inventé cuando era joven.

Periwinkle se puso más pálida de lo habitual, lo que ya era un logro. Bajó la cabeza, casi al mismo tiempo que Tinkerbell. Asintieron, murmurando disculpas ininteligibles.

-Ya, ya. No es necesario. Lo de Lord Milory no es un secreto. Me imagino que todo Pixie Hollow lo sabe a estas alturas.

-Sabemos que Lord Milory fue al bosque de los abetos petrificados -dijo Periwinkle.

-Y que alguien lo atacó y se lo llevó a él y a… Fiona.

La mención del felino hizo que algo se apagara en los ojos de Dewey. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la esquina donde normalmente se echaba a descansar. Exhaló una vez y se pasó la mano por los pocos cabellos en su cabeza.

-Sé que está bien -dijo con aparente seguridad-. No había sangre, así que no fue un animal salvaje. Fiona se hubiera defendido con garras y dientes.

-Además, está lo del polvillo.

-Voy a pensar que nos estaban espiando -dijo Dewey cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Cómo supieron eso?

-Rumores, puros rumores. ¿Es cierto? -cortó Tinkerbell, que prefería no tener que dar explicaciones de acciones que no podría justificar.

-Sí, es cierto. Había polvillo por el área. No mucho -dijo agachándose y revisando un cajón de su escritorio. Del interior sacó un pequeño frasco transparente. En su interior, una fina capa que emitía un suave brillo dorado.

-¿Algún hada a quién le falte su ración de polvillo? -preguntó Tinkerbell.

Dewey sonrió.

-Pensando como toda una detective. Si había polvillo, alguien lo perdió. Lamentablemente, no dio resultados. Kirk, el guardián del polvillo aquí en Invierno, dice que nadie le ha pedido una ración extra y todos están volando normal y cumpliendo sus funciones como siempre. La reina Clarión hizo la misma averiguación y recibió la misma respuesta del hada Gary.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde salió el polvillo?

-Hay muchas posibilidades -dijo Dewey levantándose de su silla-. El responsable pudo guardar un poco cada día por meses. No es difícil, si te programas con tiempo. Lo malo es lo que eso implica.

-Que alguien planeó llevarse a Lord Milory -dijo Periwinkle casi en un susurro.

Dewey guiñó el ojo y le apuntó con el dedo al mismo tiempo.

-Mencionaste -intervino Tinkerbell-que Lord Milory parecía preocupado. ¿A qué te referías?

Dewey sacudió la cabeza, aunque sonreía complacido.

-Voy a seguir aparentando que no me estaban espiando y responderé la pregunta. Milory llevaba algunas semanas obsesionado con la Primera Era. No me preguntes la razón, no tengo idea.

-¿La Primera Era? ¿Te refieres a los orígenes de Pixie Hollow?

-Y de Nunca Jamás. Es una zona llena de baches para los historiadores. La reina Arthania fue la primera que manifestó el mínimo interés en llevar un registro de nuestra existencia y sabemos que con ella empieza la Primera Era.

-¿Y Milory estaba interesado en el tema?

-Sí. Como les dije, no me preguntes el motivo. No hay mucha información del tema, pero ciertos datos sugerían poner atención al Bosque de loa Abetos Petrificados.

-¿Por eso Lord Milory estaba allí?

Dewey alzó los hombros.

-Su suposición es tan buena como la mía. Si debo serles sinceros, Milory me empezaba a preocupar. Decía que el Bosque le estaba hablando.

Peri y Tink se miraron, sin saber que decir.

-¿En serio? -dijo finalmente Peri-. ¿El bosque le hablaba?

-No le di importancia y pensé que Milory estaba cansado. Mucho trabajo y cosas así. Tal vez debí ser más inquisitivo. Ahora, ya es tarde. Si el secuestro tiene que ver con ese tema, solo Milory y su secuestrador lo saben.

-Como dije una vez, esa es la pregunta clave. ¿Quién? -dijo Periwinkle.

-No. La pregunta es ¿por qué? -insistió Tinkerbell.

-Bueno -dijo Dewey-. Si encuentran la respuesta para cualquiera de las dos preguntas, la reina Clarion se los va a agradecer.

Ante la mención de la reina y recordar lo que debía estar sufriendo, ambas bajaron la cabeza y asintieron en silencio. Se despidieron del Guarda Libros y salieron de sus dominios. Cuando escucharon la puerta de hielo cerrarse detrás de ellas, Periwinkle metió la mano en la bolsa que traía colgando del cinturón y sacó un pequeño frasco con un polvo dorado.

-¿Te robaste la evidencia? -exclamó Tinkerbell.

-No la robé -dijo su hermana, poniendose roja como un tomate y haciéndole competencia a ella cuando se enojaba-. La pedí prestada. Es un problema con las personas mayores. Pierden la perspectiva.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-La reina y Dewey hablaron con el hada Gary y con Kirk, no con quién tenían que hablar. Si quieren saber de dónde vino este polvillo -dijo sacudiendo el frasco-solo hay una persona a quién preguntarle.

Tinkerbell captó casi con sus últimas palabras a quién se referían y sonrió de vuelta.

-Zarina.

* * *

Se separaron en la frontera. Por razones obvias decidieron dividirse el trabajo. Tinkerbell voló a ver a Zarina y Periwinkle regresó al bosque de los abetos petrificados. Nadie había visto a la reina Clarion en Pixie Hollow y Peri tenía una buena idea de dónde podía estar.

El bosque era un lugar hermoso y aterrador a la vez. Los troncos de cientos de abetos convertidos en estatuas de piedra. Sus ramas convertidas en polvo y disueltas en los vientos desde épocas inmemoriales. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que fenómeno transformó esa sección de Invierno en una zona sin vida, pero el tiempo se sobrepuso. Dos variantes de musgo, de color verde y rojo, crecieron sobre los remanentes negros y marrones de los desaparecidos abetos. Cuando la luz del sol caía desde el este, los detalles parecían cobrar vida y brillaban como si estuvieran en los albores de primavera.

La reina caminaba sobre la nieve. A su lado, Nyx mantenía su lanza en posición defensiva, como si esperara un ataque sorpresa en cualquier instante. No bien sintió su presencia, la exploradora giró, el movimiento levantando una espiral de copos de nieve.

-Hola Periwinkle -dijo la reina sin siquiera inmutarse en verificar si tenía la razón-. Acércate, por favor. Te tengo una pregunta.

Nyx bajó ligeramente su lanza, pero no dejó de mover los ojos en todas direcciones. Periwinkle batió sus alas hasta posicionarse al lado de la reina.

-¿Conoces esta área? -le preguntó, su mirada puesta en los abetos.

-Tanto como cualquier hada de Invierno. Proteger el musgo de esta zona es parte de nuestras labores, pero ni los animales disfrutan quedarse mucho tiempo allí. Después de un tiempo…

Al quedarse en silencio más tiempo del necesario, Nyx y la reina se voltearon a mirarla.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Nyx.

-Es difícil de explicar. ¿Han entrado al bosque? No me refiero a una visita corta, como el día del secuestro. Digo, quedarse adentro. Caminar entre los árboles.

La reina negó, mientras que Nyx asintió con la cabeza. Periwinkle miró a la exploradora, como si fuera la única que podía comprender.

-No te pudiste quedar mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?

Nyx no parecía querer reconocerlo, pero al final repitió el gesto afirmativo.

-No eres la única. Todas hemos sentido la sensación. Es como si cientos de ojos te estuvieran vigilando de todas partes. Después de un tiempo se torna insoportable y tienes que abandonar el bosque.

-¿No hay una explicación? -preguntó la reina, mirando hacia los abetos con renovado interés.

-Ni Dewey ha podido dar luces en el asunto. Hay muchas leyendas, pero él insiste que no tiene sentido apoyarse en fábulas sin sustento. Yo no estaría tan segura y por lo que sé, Lord Milory empezaba a pensar igual.

-Gruff -murmuró Clarion.

-¿Gruff? -preguntó Nyx.

-Sí. Gruff nos salvó de la destrucción y por no saber que ocurría, casi detenemos a la única criatura capaz de ayudarnos. Pudo ser un desastre.

Nyx bajó la cabeza, incómoda.

-Nadie sabía, Nyx -dijo la reina, comprendiendo su incomodidad. Ella destruyó el trabajo de Gruff y casi fue responsable de la obliteración de Pixie Hollow-. Cuando todo pasó, Milory me dijo que habíamos tenido mucha suerte. Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos de nuestros orígenes.

-La Primera Era -dijo Periwinkle, recordando las palabras del Guarda Libros.

-Exacto -dijo la reina empezando a moverse para mantenerse en calor, el borde de árboles a solo unos metros-. Los conocimientos de nuestros orígenes se perdieron en el tiempo. Solo sabemos, gracias al Guarda Libros sobre todo, algunos detalles rescatados de textos que sobrevivieron y llegaron a nuestras manos.

-Reconozco que no es un tema que me haya interesado jamás. ¿Qué se sabe de la Primera Era, Reina Clarion? -preguntó Periwinkle.

Clarion se detuvo y levantó la mirada. Un copo de nieve voló cerca de su cara y se deslizó sobre su piel antes de continuar su descenso hasta el piso.

-Milory se estaba volviendo un experto en el tema. Sabemos que tres hadas están involucradas en los orígenes de Pixie Hollow y Nunca Jamás. Nazcar, Gradilansio y Arthania. En los libros se refieren a ellos como El Círculo, pero fue la última la que se convirtió en la primera reina.

-Reina Arthania -susurró Nyx. La palabra se acompañó de una corriente de aire frío que pareció ser exhalada por el mismo bosque que los rodeaba a su derecha. A pesar de sus gruesas ropas y la escarcha en sus alas, la reina y Nyx temblaron ligeramente.

-De verdad que ese bosque da escalofríos -dijo Clarion, retomando su caminar pausado, seguida de cerca por Peri y Nyx. Al dar el tercer paso, retomó la historia-. En fin, sabemos que ya las hadas existían, pero estaban desperdigadas y en constante peligro. Los humanos nos veían como amuletos y pensaban que nuestras alas tenían propiedades mágicas.

A Peri no se le escapó el rictus de furia en cara de Nyx, pero lo mantuvo bajo control, aunque sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la asta de su lanza.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Peri para cambiar el tema.

-El Círculo decidió que la única forma de proteger a las hadas y gorriones era crear un santuario. Una esfera de magia pura que nos hiciera invisibles al ojo y tecnologías humanas y que a la vez nos permitiera hacer nuestro trabajo, manteniendo el balance de las estaciones. Cómo hicieron para reunir la energía necesaria para crear Nunca Jamás se desconoce, pero el ritual se completó.

Un nuevo copo voló cerca. La Reina lo atrapó entre sus dedos y lo estudió sonriendo. El pequeño disco le debía estar recordando algo y sus dos acompañantes no dudaban de la imagen que debía estar ocupando su mente.

-El precio a pagar por nuestra seguridad y futuro fue alto -dijo Clarion haciendo girar el copo como un trompo entre sus pulpejos-. No hay registro del evento. Solo sabemos que un día no existía Nunca Jamás y El Círculo protegía a las hadas y al siguiente, tenemos una casa segura y solo queda la Reina Arthania.

-¿Solo quedó la reina? No entiendo.

-Debemos asumir que Nazcar y Gradilansio murieron durante la creación de Nunca Jamás. Simplemente dejan de ser mencionados a partir de ese momento. No es que haya muchos manuscritos, así que puede ser un error o pura casualidad, pero Mylori no pensaba así.

-¿No piensa que esa historia tiene que ver algo con su desaparición? -preguntó Nyx, su tono de voz reflejando una verdadera curiosidad.

-No. No lo creo. Es historia antigua. Algo en lo que Milory trabajaba antes de desaparecer. No tiene que haber una conexión.

Sus ojos se movieron de reojo hacia el bosque de los abetos, con sus tapetes de musgo rojo y verde.

-Y sin embargo…


	3. Capitulo 3

Tinkerbell tocó la puerta por cuarta vez y al no escuchar respuesta se atrevió a empujarla. El interior estaba sumido en la oscuridad y no podía ver más allá de lo que le permitía la poca luz que llegaba del exterior.

-¿Zarina? -preguntó a la negrura con timidez.

Dio unos pocos pasos, cuando un ruido detrás de ella la hizo girar. La puerta se cerró y las sombras la envolvieron. Quedó desorientada y sin saber a dónde mirar. Sentía algo moviéndose cerca de ella. Alzó la mano con cuidado y trató de palpar a su alrededor, pero quedó atrapando jirones de aire. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando una luz púrpura refulgió con fuerza justo delante de ella. El resplandor cortado por una figura que se perfilaba en negro contra el brillo de la silenciosa explosión. Era una silueta menuda, pero su cabeza era una carabela humana. Sus ojos eran dos llamas y su voz resonó como un trueno.

-¿Quién osa irrumpir en el aposento de la gran Zarina?

Y con estas palabras el miedo de Tinkerbell desapareció. Se irguió, la ceja apenas levantada y su rostro poniéndose rojo. Cuando se puso las dos manos en la cintura, la luz púrpura desapareció y la habitación se sumió en un resplandor amarillento más natural, al caer las cortinas que cubrían todas las ventanas de la casa.

-¿Te gustó? -preguntó Zarina quitándose la carabela de la cabeza. Sus rojos cabellos salieron del receptáculo como gusanos huyendo del interior de una lata. Sin embargo, la felicidad en su rostro era verdadera y la rabia de Tinnkerbell desapareció con el gesto.

-Casi me matas de un susto, Zarina -dijo Tinkerbell con fingida molestia-. ¿Qué era todo eso?

-Algo de diversión inocente -dijo y su voz sonaba casi apenada-. Soy la única hada de Alquimia. Es un trabajo solitario y sabes lo que dice el Hada Gary.

-Una mente desocupada es una mente que se mete en problemas -dijo Tink más relajada-. Siempre le he dicho que eso es relativo, pero no me escucha.

-Somos dos -dijo y colocó la carabela sobre una mesa cercana. Tinkerbell pudo ver mejor el escenario. Una vasija cerca de la entrada llena de un polvo morado humeaba todavía, pero la habitación en lugar de oler a humo mantenía una esencia a rosas. Zarina era una experta manipulando el polvillo, así que no le extrañaría que ella fuera la responsable del olor. En cuanto a la carabela, prefería no preguntarle de dónde la había sacado, considerando su pasado.

-Zarina -dijo Tink recordando lo que hacía allí en primer lugar-. ¿Escuchaste del secuestro de Lord Milory?

-Estoy sola, no en tierra firme. Claro que escuché. Cuéntame lo que sabes.

Se sentó en una silla y Tinkerbell, sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó la otra silla y le soltó todo lo que sabía. Cuando terminó de relatar su visita al Guarda Libros, se veía decepcionada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es una lástima que no me trajeras un poco de ese polvo. Me hubiera encantado analizarlo.

Tinkerbell, por respuesta, soltó una bolsita que traía atada al cinturón y la puso sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Zarina se abrieron de par en par y casi le arrebató el objeto de los dedos.

-Al fin -dijo con un tono de voz que a Tinkerbell le erizó los cabellos en su nuca-. Puedo hacer mi experimento.

Sus alas batieron con fuerza y salió disparada hacia atrás. Aterrizó al lado de una mesa con un pequeño artilugio del cual colgaba una nuez llena de un polvo blanco brillante.

-¿Experimento? ¿Qué experimento?

Zarina no respondió. Tomó un grano de polvillo y se lo llevó a la nariz. Lo olisqueó un poco y lo dejó caer en un pequeño dedal de metal. Le agregó una pizca del polvo de la nuez y una gota de agua. Al hacerlo, un fuerte olor metálico lleno la habitación.

-Eso no es bueno -dijo Zarina sacudiendo la cabeza-. Hay humanos involucrados.

-¿Humanos? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Ese grano de polvillo olía raro…

-No sabía que tuviera olor. Nunca percibí nada.

-Talento de Alquimista. Es como el olor a vainilla, pero más suave y con un toque de picante. En fin, el grano que tomé tenía un olor adicional. No es la primera vez que lo siento. Me recordó mis días con los piratas, así que intensifiqué el olor y eliminé todo lo relacionado con nosotros. Lo que quedó, ese olor metálico que hasta tú pudiste sentir, es de origen humano. Sangre humana, para ser más precisa.

-¿Sangre? ¿Un humano salió lastimado?

-No sé -dijo mirando lo que ahora era una burbujeante pasta marrón-. Era muy poca cantidad, una gota a lo sumo. Pudo salir de una pequeña cortada o de una puñalada al corazón. Lo malo es que eso involucra a los humanos en la desaparición de Lord Milory.

-Esas noticias no serán del agrado de la Reina Clarion.

-Tal vez no, pero algo es algo. Además, aun me queda un truco. Moría por probarlo y al fin tengo una oportunidad.

Tinkerbell ya estaba parada al lado de Zarina, quien con una pequeña pinza tomó un grano del polvillo de la bolsa y lo depositó en una hoja sobre la mesa.

-No pareces haber estado desocupada y aun así creo que nos vas a meter en problemas con uno de tus experimentos uno de estos días. ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Zarina la miró por encima del hombro, una sonrisa cómplice en los labios. Ambas sabían que más problemas había causado Tinkerbell que ella, pero decidieron dejarlo como una conversación que no requería más explicaciones. Regresó su atención al grano dorado en la hoja.

-Cuando los dormí a todos y me fui con los piratas, cometí un error. Uno que le pudo costar muy caro a todos en Nunca Jamás. Por suerte ustedes escaparon el polen soporífero de las flores y me pudieron seguir

Giró y voló hacía una despensa. Tinkerbell la escuchó removiendo frascos y botellas hasta que regresó con un pequeño vial de color azul.

-Eso me dejó pensando y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea tener alguna forma de seguir a un hada extraviada, ya fuera por voluntad propia o no. Este líquido -dijo sacudiendo el vial-es la solución.

-¿Qué es?

Zarina no respondió. Se metió debajo de la mesa y sacó una caja, de la cual sacó un equipo que llamó su atención en el acto. Parecía algo construido por un artesano.

-Me ayudó Clank -dijo Zarina, presintiendo la pregunta-, aunque tengo algo de talento en esos menesteres. Hasta ahora ha funcionado, pero el problema es que cuando un hada desaparece, lo hace con todo y su polvillo. Esta será la primera vez que de verdad podré descubrir si sirve para encontrar algo o alguien perdido.

El equipo era sencillo. Una nuez llena de agua y una frutilla flotando en ella. La atravesaba una aguja. Con una delgada pinza tomó el grano de polvillo que le llevó y lo colocó justo sobre la punta de la aguja. Tinkerbell se quedó esperando, pero no vio nada que le llamara la atención. La frutilla siguió flotando, la aguja girando al vaivén de la líquida superficie.

-Todavía no he terminado -dijo Zarina sin mirarla-. Cuando estuve con los piratas, vi que tenían un aparato similar. Les ayuda para guiarse al navegar. Eso me dio la idea.

Se alejó de la frutilla y le quitó la tapa al vial. Lo inclinó sobre el agua y dejó caer dos gotas de un líquido color miel. El efecto fue casi instantáneo. La frutilla empezó a girar y la aguja a oscilar. Zarina dio dos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con Tinkerbell. Ambas que quedaron mirando extasiadas como la aguja se detenía de repente y quedaba balanceándose, la punta fija en una dirección.

-Funciona -murmuró Zarina-. Funciona.

-¿Qué funciona? -preguntó Tinkerbell.

-Mi compás localizador. El líquido es esencia de polvillo. Una especie de concentrado líquido que potencia el efecto. Cada ser vivo impregna el polvillo que usa con su esencia. Ese grano que me trajiste nos ayudará a encontrar a la última criatura que lo usó, sea hada, gorrión, animal o pirata.

-Me estás diciendo -dijo Tinkerbell señalando la aguja que se mantenía apuntando hacia lo que estaba segura era Invierno-que podemos encontrar a Lord Milory.

-No. Podemos encontrar al ser vivo que usara o fuera movilizado con el polvillo que me trajiste. Si fue Lord Milory, eso queda por verse.

-Entonces debemos decirle a la Reina Clarion. Ella…

-No, no todavía.

Su voz sonó tan apagada, que la emoción de Tinkerbell se disipó como si nunca hubiera estado presente.

-¿Por qué?

-Encontraremos algo al final de nuestra búsqueda, pero no necesariamente tiene que estar vivo. Si Lord Milory fue víctima de un animal salvaje, no creo que sea buena idea que sea la Reina Clarion quien lo descubra.

Tinkerbell sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Suspiró con fuerza y asintió.

-Tienes razón, Zarina. Vamos. Busquemos a Nyx y veamos a dónde nos lleva tu compás.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta? -preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lord Milory.

La voz femenina que respondió tenía puesta su atención en un pequeño cristal. Era de color azul y brillaba muy tenuemente. Al hacer la pregunta, el cristal pareció aumentar su brillo en intensidad por unos segundos, para luego reducirse hasta ser apenas perceptible. Con un suspiro de desesperación dijo: ¾No sé. No es suficiente. Si le extraigo más energía, podríamos matarlo.

-¿Eso qué importa? Exprímelo como una uva.

-Te falta visión. Si Milory muere antes de romper la barrera, todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora se perderá y regresamos al punto de partida. Tenemos que mantenerlo con vida y conseguir más energía.

-Dijiste que con Milory sería suficiente.

La voz sonó quejumbrosa y el solo escucharla hizo que arrugara la frente, pero sabía que no tenía solución. Tenía que trabajar con él, quisiera o no.

-Un error de cálculo. No falta mucho, pero Milory no es suficiente. Necesitamos a alguien más.

-Después de tanto esperar -dijo señalando hacia Milory-me dices que pudimos usar a cualquiera de esas míseras hadas…

-No, no dije eso -aclaró, sin recordarle que ella era una de esas míseras hadas-. Necesitábamos un hada que se acercara lo suficiente y que no saliera volando. Que el destino nos pusiera en nuestro camino a un hada sin alas y que de paso fuera Lord Milory, fue un regalo adicional. Su energía vital y magia debía ser suficiente, pero el hechizo es demasiado poderoso. Necesito más de lo que él nos puede dar sin matarlo, así que requerimos otra hada. Con un poco extra conseguiremos lo que buscamos y si los dos mueren en el proceso, entonces no me importará. Por ahora, tendremos que esperar.

-¿Esperar? ¿Esperar? Eso es lo único que hemos hecho. Esperar.

-Sí, pero ahora estamos cerca -dijo con una dulzura que no sentía. De ser por ella, lo usaría a él para sacar la energía que necesitaba, pero no funcionaría. Necesitaba magia y los humanos carecían de ella en cantidades suficientes.

Además, quisiera reconocerlo o no, le debía toda su vida. Era su Maestro y le debía respeto, más que nada.

-¿Cerca? ¿Dónde vas a conseguir otra hada que no vuele?

-No es necesario -dijo ella girando y alejándose del cristal, que apenas mantenía su brillo azul-. Con algo de planeación y mucha suerte, por supuesto.

* * *

-Puede haber humanos involucrados.

Las palabras de Dewey las tomaron por sorpresa. Se esperaban cualquier cosa, menos esa revelación abandonar sus labios.

-¿Humanos? -preguntó la Reina Clarion-. ¿En la creación de Pixie Hollow?

-Y en la de Nunca Jamás.

-Eso es imposible. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? -preguntó Periwinkle, quien acompañó a la reina a hablar con el Guarda Libros. Nyx, que vigilaba a solo unos pasos, se acercó para ver el libro que Dewey abrió al escuchar la pregunta.

-No hay muchos registros de la Primera Era. Sin embargo -dijo tocando con la punta del dedo una página llena de letras y símbolos-, lo poco que sabemos coloca a la reina Arthania en el centro de todo. Se hizo cargo desde el principio. Fue ella quién asignó las áreas específicas que ocupan las hadas según su talento en Pixie Hollow. Este libro es un listado de las actividades en los albores de la Primera Era y el escriba hizo un trabajo muy detallado. De aquí saqué la información que le di a Milory, pero acepto que no es suficiente. No hay explicaciones, solo descripciones del día a día. Sin embargo, me di a la labor de volverlo a leer. A veces se necesita volver a leer las cosas para ver los errores.

-¿Encontraste algo? ¿Algo que explique qué le pasó a Milory? -preguntó la reina Clarion.

-No, eso no. Otra cosa -dijo deteniéndose en una hoja casi al final del tomo-. Esto lo saqué de una descripción del escriba. Sabemos que la isla de Nunca Jamás permite la entrada de humanos, si se siente de ánimos y si ellos tienen la fortuna de encontrarla. Los primeros en llegar fueron los indios. Después los piratas. Sin embargo, no caí en cuenta que desde los primeros días se mencionan humanos en Nunca Jamás.

-¿Humanos? ¿Quiénes? -preguntó Nyx. La Reina Clarion se mordió el labio, pensando. Después de un instante, se atrevió a sugerir una respuesta.

-Los Niños Perdidos.

Dewey asintió.

-Exacto. El escriba hizo un mapa de Nunca Jamás. Es uno de los más completos, aunque tenemos sospechas de que Nunca Jamás cambia de forma ligeramente según sus propios designios. En fin, este mapa inicial menciona el tronco que marca la entrada a los dominios de los Niños Perdidos.

-Eso quiere decir-dijo la reina Clarion mirando el libro por encima del hombro de Dewey-que ya estaban aquí y eso implica que Nunca Jamás fue una vez parte de Tierra Firme y el Círculo los aisló del resto del mundo.

-Es una posibilidad -admitió Dewey-. También podía ser que llegaron en los primeros días, pero no veo cómo. El escriba menciona niños asustados. Ni un solo adulto. Cargaban jirones de ropas y estaban heridos. Algunos llevaban marcas de grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos. Las hadas los cuidaron y vistieron. Con el tiempo aprendieron a valerse por sí mismos y Nunca Jamás deja en la costa cerca del tronco, con cierta periodicidad, maletas llenas de ropas. De dónde las saca, no sé. Creo que prefiero no saber.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Peri pensativa-. No lo de las maletas. Lo de los Niños Perdidos. ¿Por qué crear Nunca Jamás en un sitio con humanos, si la idea era alejarnos de ellos?

Dewey alzó los hombros. La reina Clarion parecía conocer algo del tema, ya que ella respondió la duda de Periwinkle.

-Es magia antigua. Un poder que las hadas dejamos de tener desde hace mucho tiempo. No tenemos idea de cómo el Círculo logró crear Nunca Jamás. Me imagino que los niños quedaron atrapados por error y después decidieron quedarse. Nunca me he preguntado por qué no intentan regresar a casa. Esos niños debían tener familias. Madres y padres. Casas a las cuales regresar.

-Tal vez, pero en cuanto a su pregunta, creo tiene que ver algo con el polvillo. Nos permite entrar y salir sin problemas. Las hadas podemos volar a Tierra Firme, después de todo. Después que descifremos que ocurrió con Lord Milory, le daré la idea a Zarina. Sería algo interesante que investigar. En fin, regresando a mis planteamientos iniciales, mis dudas radican en algo que el escriba que describe Nunca Jamás en sus primeros días plasma en sus relatos. Escuchen esto.

Se ajustó los lentes y dijo:

-Pixie Hollow está en el corazón de Nunca Jamás. Su cercanía a la costa facilitará el trabajo de las hadas encargadas del cambio de las estaciones en Tierra Firme. Las hadas cálidas de primavera, verano y otoño. Las de invierno, de la estación que lleva su nombre.

-¿Por qué dice que Pixie Hollow está en el corazón de Nunca Jamás? -preguntó Nyx-. ¿Eso no significa estar en el centro o algo así?

-Creo que se refiere a que Pixie Hollow es como el corazón de Nunca Jamás. Tal vez desde allí el Círculo lanzó el hechizo. No lo sé, pero lo que llamó mi atención viene después.

Deslizó el dedo por encima del papel para no poder el hilo de letras y palabras.

-Cuando las hadas de invierno vuelen a Tierra Firme, deben hacerlo por su lado de Pixie Hollow. Deben evitar volar por encima del Bosque de Abetos Petrificados hasta que la reina Arthania considere que el peligro ha pasado.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Periwinkle, acercándose a Dewey para leer a su par-. ¿Qué tiene de malo ese bosque?

-Ni idea y eso llamó mucho la atención de Milory cuando empezó a interesarse en el tema. Me pidió que ahondara, pero nunca encontré la respuesta. La falta de una, solo parecía ponerlo más curioso. No lo puedo culpar. Yo he caminado por entre los abetos congelados muchas veces. No me gusta y después de un tiempo uno siente que le falta el aire, pero he llegado hasta la costa de hielo. Jamás he visto señales de un asentamiento de origen humano. Ni siquiera una huella de pie. La nieve llega hasta el borde del mar. El agua está repleta de témpanos. No hay islas o cuevas ocultas. Sería más fácil volar por encima del bosque para ir a Tierra Firme. En su lugar, damos una vuelta para llegar a la costa y la mayoría de las hadas de invierno lo prefieren así.

-¿Por qué la reina Arthania consideraba peligroso ese bosque? -preguntó Peri-. Eso me preocupa.

-Yo no lo haría -dijo la reina Clarion, aunque su expresión distaba de emanar confianza-. Eso fue hace siglos y no veo en qué nos ayuda a encontrar a Milory.

-Nunca habíamos tenido un secuestro -dijo Dewey, quien apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de la reina. No saber dónde estaba Lord Milory debía tenerla agotada y en el borde del colapso-y toda esta información, por algún motivo, era de su interés. Fue lo último que llamó su atención antes de desaparecer. No es prueba, pero creo que tiene que haber una relación.

-¿Y lo de los humanos? -preguntó Nyx.

-Eso sí es más una corazonada. Podría estar equivocado.

-No, no lo estás.

La voz llegó desde la puerta. Tinkerbell y Zarina, abrigadas para el lugar, una de verde y la otra de un rojo oscuro, entraron. Al pasar la puerta vieron a la reina Clarion y ambas se detuvieron en seco.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Peri, acercándose a su hermana-. ¿Qué encontraron?

Las dos se miraron y sin querer miraron a la reina. Ella, sintiéndose el foco de la incomodidad de ambas, caminó hasta ellas.

-Si saben algo que nos pueda ayudar a localizar a Milory, vivo o muerto, se los agradeceré eternamente.

Su voz apenas se quebró al decir la palabra "muerto", pero mantuvo su compostura. Una conversación silenciosa pasó entre ambas hadas, pero debieron llegar a la misma conclusión. Zarina sacó una cajita de madera y se la mostró a la reina.

-Tinkerbell me dio una muestra del polvillo que encontraron en la escena…

-¿Una muestra? -interrumpió Dewey, mirando por encima del aro de sus lentes a Tinkerbell-. Ahora comprendo dónde estaba la bolsa. Pensé que estaba perdiendo la memoria.

-Lo siento, Dewey, pero funcionó. Zarina descubrió sangre en el polvillo.

-¿Sangre? -se le escapó a la reina y su tez pálida le hacía competencia a la nieve del exterior.

-Humana, reina Clarion -aclaró Zarina-. Sangre humana.

-Entonces si hay humanos involucrados, después de todo -murmuró Nyx.

-Sí, eso creemos -dijo Zarina sacudiendo su cajita-, pero este artilugio puede localizarlo.

Sin perder más tiempo, les explicó lo que había construido y como trabajaba. La reina miró la nuez fijada a la caja con un hilo de color verde. En su interior, una cáscara llena de agua y una frutilla atravesada por una aguja. La punta permanecía fija, apuntando hacia un punto detrás de ella.

-¿Me quieren decir -preguntó después de unos segundos de meditación-que pueden encontrar al dueño de la gota de sangre y, casi seguro, del polvillo encontrado cerca del bosque de abetos petrificados?

-Sí… o por lo menos eso creo.

La reina no esperó a ver que opinaban los demás. Le puso la mano en el hombro a Zarina y le indicó la puerta.

-Tu guiarás. Yo te sigo.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

No estaba acostumbrada a fallar. Desde su nacimiento solo conocía la cueva, a su padre y al Maestro. Ahora, por primera vez en su existencia, corría el riesgo de fallarle a toda su familia.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó su padre.

-Mentí.

Su padre guardó silencio. Ambos sabían que mentir no era correcto y si el Maestro se enteraba, su furia no tendría control. Palideció, más que por miedo a un castigo al temor de quedarle mal. A ambos.

-Gracias a ti tenemos una oportunidad -dijo él acercándose-. No sabías que Lord Milory no sería suficiente. Eso no es mentir.

-No, pero cuándo le dije que tenía una idea de cómo conseguir otra hada, sí.

-Haremos lo mismo que hicimos la primera vez. Funcionó con Milory.

-Sí, pero no tenemos tiempo. Tuvimos que vigilar y esperar por años. Tuvimos suerte de que un hada sin alas llegara hasta aquí y lo pudiéramos manipular, pero aun así tomó más de un año para que las condiciones apropiadas se dieran. Ahora, no tenemos tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué te preocupa? Hemos esperado tanto. Podemos esperar lo que haga falta.

-Eso es lo que el Maestro no sabe -dijo bajando la voz y mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la pequeña cueva donde él debía estar pendiente de la llegada del hada que los sacaría de allí-. No podemos mantener a Milory en suspensión eternamente. Si lo dejamos allí mucho tiempo, morirá.

Su padre cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Dos semanas a lo sumo.

Se puso pálido y su mirada se desvió hacia la esquina donde el señor del Invierno flotaba en una esfera transparente sobre un pequeño lago. Por un momento pensó que gritaría, pero se contuvo. Asintió dos veces, como si estuviera sopesando todo y al final, para su sorpresa, le sonrió.

-Tú no eres cualquier hada. Eres única en tu especie y confío en ti. Encontrarás la forma. Además, las otras hadas deben estarlo buscando. Lo sabes. Tarde o temprano una llegará por aquí.

-Nunca vendrá una sola -dijo casi desesperada-. Después de la desaparición de Milory, no veremos hadas solas por aquí. Te puedo asegurar que llegarán escoltadas por exploradoras y allá afuera estarás solo. No te podré ayudar.

-No necesité tu ayuda con Milory -dijo su padre algo molesto. Ella se acercó y apoyó su mano en su brazo.

-Lo sé, pero es diferente. Milory estaba desprevenido. No sabía que lo vigilabas. Los que vengan, si es que se atreven a entrar, estarán listos. Si te hieren o atrapan, será nuestro fin.

-Confía en…

En ese momento entró el Maestro. Su padre cerró la boca y ella se volteó asustada de que los hubiera estado escuchando. En su lugar, la emoción en su rostro la desbalanceó.

-¡Cómo lo conseguiste? -dijo emocionado.

Ella miró a su padre, quien arrugó la frente. Cuando ambos regresaron miradas vacuas llenas de preguntas, el Maestro señaló con el dedo hacia la entrada.

-Funcionó. Las hadas llegaron.

* * *

La comitiva partió en pocas horas de tomada la decisión, más que todo gracias a Nyx, que logró convencer a la reina que ir sin una adecuada escolta a un sitio donde podía haber humanos era una pésima idea. Cuando Nyx, Fury y Balixta, un hada guardiana recién llegada con una extraordinaria puntería a distancia, llegaron a la biblioteca partieron rumbo al Bosque de los Abetos Petrificados.

-Por allí -señaló con el dedo cuando llegaban a los linderos del pétreo muro de árboles. La sensación de molestia ya empezaba a calarse en sus huesos, pero todavía era tolerable. Cuando llegaron al borde se detuvieron.

-¿Dónde?

Zarina movió su caja de izquierda a derecha para estar segura.

-La aguja dice que debemos seguir recto.

Las tres guardianas se pusieron por delante del grupo y estudiaron la soledad del bosque de abetos. El único sonido que los rodeaba era el del viento silbando al atravesar los pilares.

-Nunca había estado aquí ¾dijo Balixta-. Se siente extraño. Todo el lugar, pero no puedo precisar qué.

-Es el silencio -dijo Dewey-. No escuchas los ruidos propios del bosque. El musgo no tiene hojas o ramas. No hay animales, ni siquiera insectos.

-Y dudo que haya humanos -terminó diciendo Nyx-. Periwinkle, ¿por dónde toman para ir hacia la costa, cuando tiene que viajar a Tierra Firme?

Peri se acercó a ella, pero señaló hacia su izquierda.

-El sendero que rodea el bosque. A unos quinientos pasos desde aquí, el camino se bifurca. Uno termina en un risco y el otro lleva a la costa.

-Sin embargo -dijo Dewey-, más allá del bosque se llega a la costa, pero no hay una playa. Los árboles se extienden dentro del mar. No sé qué tanto, pero la única vez que volé por encima pude ver las sombras de los árboles perderse en las profundidades. No llegué hasta el final. Los vientos por esa parte de Invierno son violentos y casi me lanzaron a las olas. Después de eso, no quise intentarlo más.

-Casi pareciera -murmuró la reina Clarion- que Pixie Hollow no quisiera que estuviéramos aquí.

-No creo que Pixie Hollow secuestrara a Lord Milory -dijo Fury-, lo que hace este el mejor lugar para esconderlo.

-La pregunta es quién -dijo Periwinkle.

-No. La pregunta es por qué -insistió Tinkerbell, sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Qué les parece -dijo Zarina empezando a caminar en la dirección que indicaba su compás- si respondemos una pregunta más fácil? Dónde.

Las hermanas se miraron, alzaron los hombros y siguieron a Zarina, unos pasos detrás de la reina, las exploradoras y Dewey.

* * *

-Te lo dije -susurró su padre cerca de su oído-. Confía en tu suerte.

No le respondió que nunca llegó a decírselo, pero se imaginó que fue lo que trató de decirle antes de ser interrumpidos por el Maestro. Era lo que siempre le decía cuando se desesperaba. Su padre confiaba en ella más de lo que ella misma haría jamás. Era un sentimiento cálido y lleno de espinas a la vez.

La verdad era que no sabía el motivo. No había movido un dedo, pero de alguna forma las hadas habían encontrado su localización y se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Bien hecho -dijo el Maestro, tomando el control de la situación-. ¿Estás segura que con una tienes?

Ella asintió, viendo la comitiva acercarse, sus cabezas moviéndose de un lado a otro, buscando peligros que presentían, pero no podían ver.

-Casi todas son hadas cálidas -dijo su padre-. Eso hará mi trabajo mucho más fácil.

No esperó órdenes o indicaciones. Se ajustó sus ropas y tomó su vara.

-Por si acaso -dijo lamiéndose los labios- atraparé a la reina.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, Zarina?

La reina se paró a su lado, al ver como se detenía. Sus ojos entrecerrados parecían una línea en su rostro. Retrocedió un paso y gruñó.

-Algo no está bien -dijo Zarina sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la aguja-. Apunta hacia el este, como siempre, pero cuando doy el siguiente paso se vuelve loca.

Repitió el gesto y ahora todos pudieron ver a qué se refería. La frutilla, inmóvil hasta ese momento, empezó a girar como si estuviera en el centro de un torbellino. Zarina regresó sobre sus pies y la frutilla de detuvo. La aguja inmóvil apuntando en la dirección que habían seguido hasta ese momento.

-¿Me estás diciendo -dijo Balixta- qué estamos dando vueltas a lo loco?

-No, no es eso. Funciona bien… solo que no aquí.

-Tal vez está en uno de los árboles -sugirió Periwinkle.

Todos levantaron la mirada hacia las sombras de piedra. Unas pocas nubes surcaban un cielo de color gris plomo. El silencio era abrumador y Tinkerbell se acercó a su hermana para buscar algo de calor. Al dar el tercer paso sintió que su pie estaba en el aire y se fue de bruces al suelo. Para su sorpresa no sintió el golpe, sino que su cuerpo siguió descendiendo. Escuchó gritos y exclamaciones. Le pareció oír la voz de su hermana gritando su nombre, pero no pudo precisar. Sus alas batieron al sentir el vacío y frenó su caída, quedando suspendida a ras del suelo de lo que parecía una cueva.

-¡Tink! -escuchó a Periwinkle gritar-. ¡Ten cuidado!

El aviso llegó muy tarde. Levantó la mirada tan solo para ver como una mano humana se acercaba hacia ella y la apresaba entre sus dedos. Trató de zafarse, pero era como estar atada a un tronco. La luz que llegaba del bosque se filtraba a través de lo que parecía una abertura en el piso, mas no era un agujero natural. Parecía una herida, sus bordes emitiendo una luz azulada. El dueño de la mano apareció al agacharse y los abetos desaparecieron como si alguien hubiera cerrado un libro ilustrado. La oscuridad la envolvió hasta que un resplandor verdoso le permitió ver mejor.

-¿Quién eres? -exclamó la reina Clarion, quien luchaba por zafarse de los dedos, pero de la mano contraria-. ¿Dónde está Milory?

-Ese es el menor de tus problemas -dijo una voz melodiosa y ambas hadas voltearon sus cabezas hacia el origen del nuevo sonido.

A pocos metros volaba un hada, pero una como nunca habían visto. Su piel era de color gris brillante y sus alas de color negro. Las líneas que adornaban sus alas en intricadas curvas y círculos eran de color blanco, así como su cabello, que caía sobre su hombro derecho en una sencilla trenza.

-Me llamo Pandora -dijo ella, sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa que disparó alarmas por toda la anatomía de Tinkerbell-. No se preocupen. Los llevaré a dónde está Milory.

Miró al niño y le guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos padre. Terminemos esto y salgamos de este presidio.

* * *

-¡Tinkerbell! -gritó Zarina golpeando el piso con los puños. El suelo, que segundos antes brillaba en azul, ahora mantenía su uniforme color blanco. Cada impacto levantaba una nube de copos de nieve, que flotaba y bailaba con los movimientos de sus manos y peticiones de una explicación que nadie le podía dar.

Nyx golpeaba el suelo con sus lanzas, tratando de encontrar la hendidura que les permitiría abrir la grieta en el suelo. Fury se suponía que debía protegerlas de cualquier peligro que pudiera surgir de las sombras, pero sus ojos no cesaban de desviarse en dirección del misterioso espectáculo que ya no era visible.

-Así no la encontrarán -dijo Dewey acercándose a las exploradoras-. Ellas no desaparecieron por un agujero en el piso. Al menos, no por uno que puedas abrir de esa forma.

-¿Sabes qué pasó? -preguntó Fury clavando sus ojos en él. Fue una mirada que hubiera derretido un témpano, pero Dewey lo tomó con total calma. Golpeó el piso con su bastón dos veces, lo que detuvo el ataque físico de Zarina. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos llenos de dudas. Dewey le sonrió y le extendió la mano, que ella tomó sin protestar.

-No sé en realidad -dijo una vez se puso de pie-, pero mientras ustedes luchaban, yo estudié lo que pasaba y puse toda mi atención en el agujero.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Zarina, que pensó usar su compás para localizar la entrada por la que el humano había desaparecido, lo guardó sin prestarle mayor atención a la aguja que no cesaba de girar y puso toda su atención en el guarda libros.

-¿Qué viste?

-El humano no era más que un niño. Seis o siete años. Atrapó a la Reina Clarion primero y luego a Tinkerbell, que cayó por el agujero. En algún lugar debajo de nosotros hay una cueva. El niño estiró la mano y pudo atrapar a la reina, apenas asomándose por lo que, a mi parecer, no era un agujero sino un portal.

-¿Un portal? -preguntó Nyx arrugando la frente-. No entiendo.

Dewey se rascó la cabeza antes de responder.

-Fue como si el suelo bajo nuestros pies fuera una pintura y alguien la hubiera rasgado para atravesarlo. La mano y la cabeza salieron, atraparon a la reina y regresaron por donde había venido. Tan pronto retrocedió, los bordes de la pintura se pegaron y todo quedó como lo ven ahora.

Puso sus ojos en Nyx.

-Tinkerbell cayó por estar desprevenida. Apenas se dio cuenta que caía empezó a batir sus alas, pero el niño la atrapó primero. Sin embargo, antes de que desapareciera, pude ver aparecer una tercera figura. Un hada.

-¿Un hada? -exclamó Fury acercándose-. ¿Estás diciendo que un hada es responsable de todo esto?

-No un hada ordinaria. Su piel brillaba, como los cristales que encontramos en el fondo de las cuevas. Sus alas eran negras como la noche.

-Las hadas no tienen las alas negras -dijo Zarina, que contempló las suyas como si quisiera verlas volverse de ese color precisamente.

-Esta sí las tenía -insistió Dewey-, pero no fue lo que más llamó mi atención. Fue la capa. Traía la capa de Lord Milory.

Dewey se rascó la barbilla y en eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Giró, levantando una nube de copos de nieves. Al terminar el circuito, su piel había perdido todo color.

-¿Dónde está Periwinkle?


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Milory -apenas susurró la reina al verlo-. ¿Está...?

-¿Vivo? -dijo la hada que decía llamarse Pandora-. Seguro. ¿De qué nos serviría de otra forma?

Milory flotaba en lo que parecía una burbuja de luz sobre un pequeño lago. La superficie del agua refulgía con destellos azulosos que se extendían como olas casi imperceptibles desde un punto justo debajo de la burbuja y hasta llegar a los bordes de piedra que delimitaban el líquido.

Le hizo señas al niño que, sin mayores ceremonias, se arrodilló y colocó a la reina y a Tinkerbell sobre las tranquilas aguas. Pandora se acercó al borde, levantó las manos y ambas quedaron envueltas en capullos similares. Tinkerbell estiró la mano y tocó la pared, solo para retirarla casi en el acto. Su grito de dolor apenas llegó a los oídos del hada de negras alas.

-Yo no volvería a hacer eso -dijo Pandora sonriendo al ver como pegaba su mano al cuerpo y se la frotaba, tratando de recuperar algo de sensibilidad-. Aun no cargo la burbuja, pero después de eso la sensación de dolor será cien veces peor.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Clarion-. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Quien soy, ya se los dije. Por qué hago esto, bueno… Esa es una historia más larga, pero creo que merecen saber la razón.

Se agachó y pasó la mano por encima del agua. El brillo se intensificó y las tres burbujas cobraron vida propia. Casi de manera automática, tanto la reina como Tinkerbell retiraron las manos.

-¿Pueden creer que soy un hada del polvillo? -dijo Pandora, manipulando las aguas tan bien como lo haría Silvermist, en opinión de Tink-. Esto debería costarme y así lo fue por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, nada como un buen par de milenios y nada que hacer para hacer experto a cualquiera.

-¿Milenios? -preguntó Clarion. A pesar de la burbuja y las energías que la rodeaban, su voz debió salir clara, puesto que Pandora solo sonrió cansada. A la reina no se le escapó que llevaba la capa de Milory.

Apoyó los dedos sobre el agua. Ondas de colores entre púrpura y negro danzaron bajo su palma en el líquido.

-Algo así. No somos monstruos o, por lo menos, no más de lo que las circunstancias nos obligan. Yo debí ser una de ustedes, pero de ser así, ya estaría muerta. La creación de Nunca Jamás estuvo plagada de casualidades desde el principio. Es por eso que creo que es tan caprichosa. Las cosas pasan por una razón.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -dijo molesta Tinkerbell, cuidándose de no tocar las paredes de su cárcel-. ¿Quién eres?

-Esa no es la pregunta importante -dijo Pandora tocando el agua. Fue como disolver un tinte en ella. Tres columnas se deslizaron hasta tocar las burbujas y las envolvieron. El interior quedó sumido en la oscuridad por un instante. Luego, poco a poco, empezó a clarear. De alguna parte le llegó la voz de Pandora.

-La pregunta importante es por qué.

- _Lo sabía_ -pensó triunfante Tinkerbell, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de las visiones transmitidas por Pandora. Se sintió como cuando vio su nacimiento. El de ella y el de su hermana, solo que ahora no veía algo relacionado con ella sino algo más.

* * *

 _El valle pulsaba lleno de energía mágica. Los árboles parecían brillar, aumentado y reduciéndose de tamaño de una manera tan sutil que parecía una ilusión. En el centro de un claro, rodeando un pilar de piedra de color gris, tres figuras aladas mantenían las manos alzadas. Sus voces sonaban al unísono, recitando palabras en un idioma que solo ellos comprendían._

 _Con las últimas notas levantaron más las manos. Sus voces se incrementaron en tono e intensidad. Una neblina emanaba del pilar y rodeaba el objeto colocado encima. Destellos eléctricos alumbraban la oscuridad de la nube, cambiando el negro por morado y rojo oscuro. Todo seguía un ritmo vertiginoso y se extendió varios segundos más, para luego cesar de una manera abrupta. Las manos bajaron, las voces cesaron, pero la neblina permaneció. Poco a poco se fue disipando, pero no dispersándose por el aire, sino succionada por el artilugio que habían creado._

 _-¿Lo logramos?_ - _preguntó una de las hadas. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía las manos pesadas._

 _-Claro que lo logramos -_ _dijo una voz más grave y autoritaria-_ _. Deberías tener más confianza en nuestros poderes, Arthania_.

 _-La tiene, Nazcar -_ _dijo Gradilansio-_ _. Fue mucho trabajo. Por un momento pensé que perderíamos la conexión con los flujos de energía._

 _-Lo tenía bajo control -_ _dijo Nazcar, mirando a Arthania con algo cercano al hastío-_ _. No gracias a Arthania._

 _-¿Me acusas de algo? -_ _preguntó ella, revoloteando hasta colocarse en frente._

 _-No, no-_ _dijo sonriendo-_ _. Es solo que te distrajiste. Yo tenía el control de los flujos y me di cuenta de que tu lado del círculo vaciló. ¿Qué te pasó?_

 _Arthania no respondió. Se le quedó mirando fijamente. Después de un rato sonrió, pero en lugar de ser un gesto conciliador, Nazcar se sintió amenazado._

 _-No me pasó nada, querido Nazcar_ _¾_ _dijo Arthania-_ _. Esperaba algo y me distraje. Eso fue todo._

 _-¿Esperabas algo? Tenías que estar concentrada. Esa falta pudo costarnos caro. Si el círculo hubiera colapsado…_

 _-No lo hizo -_ _intervino Gradilansio, tratando de sonar conciliador-_ _. Eso es lo que importa._

 _-Deja de protegerla -_ _cortó Nazcar, enfocando su rabia en su compañero-_ _y deja de responder por ella. Quiero escuchar su respuesta. A ver, Arthania, ¿Qué podía ser más importante que el círculo? ¿Qué esperabas?_

 _Arthania agitó sus alas y se alzó unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Extendió la mano y señaló un punto detrás de ellos._

 _-A él._

 _Nazcar y Grandilansio giraron, solo para encontrarse envueltos en una red. Sus alas incapaces de moverse para sacarlos de ese atolladero. Mientras más se movían, más difícil era escapar. Un movimiento en la periferia precedió una tensión generalizada y quedaron inmóviles a varios centímetros del piso._

 _-Así que estos son los grandes señores del mundo de las hadas. No parecen gran cosa, si me preguntan._

 _-Arthania -_ _dijo Nazcar-_ _. Escapa y pide ayuda. Vamos._

 _-¿Ayuda? ¿Por qué iba a querer ayudarlos a ustedes?_

 _Los ojos de Grandilansio saltaron en sus órbitas. Nazcar trató de hablar, pero su garganta se sentía seca._

 _-¿Te quedaste sin palabras? -_ _se burló Arthania acercándose al rostro de Nazcar-_ _. No tienes idea del tiempo que he estado esperando este momento._

 _-¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo? ¿Tú eres responsable de...?_

 _-Claro que soy responsable -_ _dijo Arthania, volando hasta posarse en el hombro del humano. Llevaba un casco con cuernos, un escudo redondo y una espada larga en la mano-_ _. ¿No pensabas que cedería todo mi poder para que tú lo pudieras usar en tus locas ideas?_

 _-¿Está listo? -_ _preguntó el dueño de la mano que sostenía la red. La sacudió un poco, ante la protesta de los dos prisioneros._

 _-Claro -_ _dijo Arthania volando hasta ponerse al lado del pilar y tomando el objeto en su superficie. La madera se sentía fría, pero no se dejaba engañar. La cantidad de energía mágica recogida en ese pequeño ornamento era capaz de destruirlos a todos y de prender el aire en llamas._

 _Arthania cerró los ojos y aspiró el seco aire. En sus dedos, el poder de salvar a todas las hadas. Los humanos eran un peligro cada vez mayor. Buscaban a las hadas y se hacían amuletos con sus alas. Sus huesos eran talismanes con poderes para curar enfermedades. Todas unas pilas de patrañas, pero quién convencía a los humanos de lo contrario._

 _Había llegado el momento de tomar acción. Las hadas confiaban en El Círculo para ayudarlos a sobrevivir. En eso los tres estaban de acuerdo, pero cada uno de ellos tenía una forma diferente de ver el problema. Grandilansio quería que las hadas emigraran a otra región más segura. Nazcar quería destruir a todos los humanos._

 _Arthania sabía que ninguna de las dos era la solución. Huir solo atrasaría el enfrentamiento final. Matar a los humanos, ni pensarlo. Las consecuencias de destruir el balance natural, impredecibles._

 _En su mente, solo había una solución. Crear un refugio a dónde los humanos no pudieran entrar, pero desde donde las hadas pudieran seguir haciendo su trabajo. Un santuario que en su mente ya tenía un nombre.,_

 _La isla de Nunca Jamás._

 _-Vamos -_ _dijo Arthania guardando el objeto bajo sus ropas-_ _. Tenemos que ir al sitio indicado. Desde allí resolveremos todo este asunto y tanto usted como yo tendremos lo que necesitamos._

 _-Muy bien, Arthania. Primero lo primero, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?_

 _Sacudió la red. Grandilansio y Nazcar se quejaron al golpear sus cuerpos entre sí._

 _Arthania había tomado la decisión hacía mucho tiempo. Llevaba meses observando a la banda de marineros que se hacían llamar Sherden y que habían anclado en una bahía cercana. Su líder, quien se hacía llamar Sargón, era valiente y su tripulación le obedecía sin chistar. Una reparación lo obligó a tomarse un descanso y aprovechó para estudiarlos. La nave tenía prisioneros en una cubierta inferior. Por lo que pudo ver, adultos de ambos sexos y niños. No comprendía a los humanos ni la razón por la que tendrían niños encadenados, pero eso era lo de menos. Aunque estuviera en desacuerdo y quisiera liberarlos a todos, no podía perder la oportunidad. Si quería ganar, tendría que ser despiadada y el capitán era justo la persona que necesitaba. Después encontraría la forma de liberar a los niños._

 _Cuando consideró que había llegado el momento, se le presentó y le ofreció un trato que nunca rechazaría. Al ver al hada no se asustó o trató de defenderse. Escuchó su propuesta, la consideró y aceptó. Como si hablar con una criatura mágica no más grande que su mano fuera lo más natural del mundo._

 _Sargón se escondió en el bosque donde harían el ritual y esperó la señal de Arthania. Al recibirla, actuó y sus dos rivales terminaron dentro de la red. Sus planes no tendrían oportunidad de buscar seguidores o de plasmarse en la realidad. No era el momento de echarse para atrás. El bien de las hadas estaba en sus manos._

 _-No puede haber testigos -_ _dijo ella con tristeza._

* * *

Periwinkle atravesó la abertura de luz con la confusión, siguiendo a su hermana. El niño, sin saberlo, la salvó de quedar dentro de una de las burbujas de Pandora. Al moverse para atrapar a Tinkerbell, la golpeó con el codo y la lanzó con fuerza en sentido contrario. Se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

No tenía ideal del tiempo pasado. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y por un momento pensó que estaba ciega. Fue solo después de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad reinante de que se percató que, al desmayarse, había caído en una grieta. Esa fue la única razón por la que escapó.

Ahora dependía de ella aprovecharla. Tenía que salvar a su hermana, a la reina Clarion y a Lord Milory.

- _No te sientas presionada_ -pensó saliendo de la grieta. El aire era frío, así que no debía temer por sus alas. Sacudió la bolsa con el polvillo de hadas que le quedaba y suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que todavía tenía suficiente. Lanzó un puñado al aire y giró para que cubriera sus alas. En pocos segundos estaba en el techo abovedado, usando las sombras para avanzar y ver lo que pasaba.

Así fue como llegó al recinto con el lago de danzantes aguas y las tres burbujas donde, de alguna forma, retenían a las tres hadas que debía rescatar. Cómo, no tenía idea.

Del otro lado de la cueva se percató de una pequeña entrada. Un agujero en la pared, cerca del techo, brillaba en iguales tonos. Lanzó una última mirada hacia dónde su hermana desaparecía dentro de la burbuja. Cerró los ojos y sin darse tiempo de analizar la situación demasiado, voló hacia el agujero en la pared. Si quería salvarlos, necesitaba un plan.

Si quería escapar después, tenía que saber dónde estaban.

Al salir del estrecho túnel se encontró con la mayor cueva que había visto hasta ese momento. No podía ver el otro lado, que se perdía en una negrura absoluta que no se atrevía a surcar. En el piso, una estrecha franja de polvo negro tapizado de cristales y lo que parecía un océano de negras aguas que se perdía y fusionaba con la oscuridad.

 _-¿Qué hago?_ -pensó.

Un maullido lastimero lo hizo girar y enfocar sus ojos en el final visible de la volcánica playa. Un destello dorado y una silueta en contraste la hizo batir las alas a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó, sonrió al ver que no estaba equivocada. Sus pequeños pies dieron dos pasos antes de poderse colocar al lado de la criatura. Deslizó sus dedos por encima del pelaje de Fiona que, atada a un poste de hierro, trataba de zafarse para poder lamerla.

-Tranquila, Fiona ¾dijo Periwinkle-. Debo…

Las palabras se congelaron en sus labios. Al dejar de fijarse en ella fue que le prestó atención al brillo que la ayudó a distinguir los contornos del animal. Estaba varios metros más atrás, cerca de las ruinas de lo que parecía un barco antiguo. Sus ojos se levantaron hacia lo alto de la cueva y movió las alas para acercarse y ver más de cerca.

Una raíz salía de entre las rocas. Era delgada y hueca. Para su absoluta sorpresa, un grano dorado salió del interior y cayó desde las alturas hasta depositarse en un cuenco de piedra poco profundo. Granos similares ocupaban el fondo, bañando la escena en su áureo resplandor.

Descendió con lentitud. Fiona había dejado de jalar la cadena y la observaba.

El cuenco de piedra estaba montado sobre un barril de madera. Tocó los granos para confirmar lo que su vista no ponía en duda.

- _Polvillo_ -susurró-. _Cae polvillo aquí._

Se quedó esperando y, tras lo cual le pareció una eternidad, vio otro grano aparecer. Era un misterio, pero no era el momento de resolverlo. Después de un rato giró sobre sus talones, su interés inmediato enfocado más en sus alrededores y en la premura de encontrar una forma de ayudar a su hermana.

Las ruinas del barco llamaron su atención. Alzó el vuelo hasta colocarse a nivel de la cubierta o de lo que quedaba de ella. Por lo que sabía de sus conversaciones con Tinkerbell y Zarina, los restos correspondían a la proa y a una tercera parte de la nave. El resto no se podía imaginar dónde podía estar, ya que las tablas de madera parecían estar enterradas en la dura roca de la pared.

Dos vasijas de barro y una tabla de madera hacían de mesa. En ella encontró una tableta de barro con rasgos trazados con lo que quedaba de un viejo cuchillo. Era un idioma antiguo que nunca había visto, pero que no tuvo problemas en entender.

Un punto de discusión con su hermana era la habilidad que tenían las hadas para comprender a los humanos. Para ellos sonaban como campanillas, insectos o el viento soplando entre rendijas. Para las hadas, no. No solo los escuchaban a la perfección, sino que podían entenderlos. No importaba el idioma que hablaran.

El talento, para el cual ninguna de las dos había llegado a un consenso de cómo llamarlo, era aplicable al idioma escrito también. Por eso no le costó trabajo entender lo que decía. Una vez empezó a leer, no pudo parar. La historia se extendía en varias tablas y algunos papiros. Cuando llegó a la última parte, suspiró sorprendida

-Sherden -murmuró por lo bajo. La palabra significaba "gente del mar" y por lo que pudo entender, eran unos criminales que se ganaban la vida asaltando ciudades, robando, matando y vendiendo como esclavos a los que capturaran. No se pudo imaginar seres humanos más desagradables y eran, de alguna forma, la clave de todo ese misterio.

Los primeros piratas.

* * *

Tinkerbell perdió todo sentido de proporción, tiempo y espacio. Sus ojos invadidos por las imágenes reproducidas desde todos lados por la superficie de la burbuja. Era como estar dentro del recuerdo. El verde del bosque y el olor a tierra mojada fue remplazado por azul oscuro, blanco y sal.

 _…_ _Las cuadradas velas se mecían al viento, las corrientes de aire empujando la nave a toda velocidad en su dirección. La madera de la embarcación bajo sus pies crujía bajo el esfuerzo de los tripulantes, brazos y piernas tratando de ganarle distancia a la muerte que se acercaba. Si mantenían ese ritmo de avance, en pocos minutos los alcanzarían. El faraón no tendría piedad y su sufrimiento sería una lección para todos los Sherden._

 _-¡Falta poco! -_ _gritó Sargón-_ _. ¡Malditos holgazanes! ¿Quieren caer en manos de Ramses? ¡Tiren esos barriles! Desechen el lastre._

 _Su orden fue obedecida. Tres marineros, sus pieles curtidas por el sol y con barbas largas y sin arreglar_ _, corrieron en la dirección indicada. Los barriles llenos de mercancías fueron alzados en peso y desaparecieron de su vista al descender hacia las olas._

 _-Podemos usar un deseo -_ _sugirió una voz a su derecha-_ _. Todavía te quedarían dos._

 _Sargón giró la cabeza y clavó sus profundos ojos negros en la figura que volaba a su lado. Una pequeña hada vestida de rojo revoloteaba cerca. En su mano sostenía un pequeño espejo que, al escuchar las palabras del hada, refulgió como si un rayo de sol lo hubiera golpeado._

 _-Tienes razón, Arthania. Tienes razón. Acerca ese espejo._

 _El hada estiró la mano y coloco el espejo delante de su rostro. El objeto creado en el claro en el bosque. El receptáculo final de toda la magia de los tres guardianes de las hadas. Un punto focal con todas las energías del Círculo. Sargón lanzó una última mirada a la nave que los perseguía. Una nave egipcia que tenía suficientes hombres como para destruirlos a todos si llegaban a abordar. Se los habían encontrado al dirigirse al lugar que Arthania había indicado y no se lo habían podido quitar de encima desde entonces. Sargón guardó la espada que traía en la mano y miró el espejo._

 _-Deseo que la nave que nos persigue se hunda en el fondo del océano._

 _La superficie del espejo se llenó de una neblina azul que empezó a girar. El hada que Sargón conocía como Arthania miró por encima de su hombro. Las aguas alrededor de la nave egipcia empezaron a burbujear. Unos pocos soldados se percataron que algo no estaba bien y trataron de dar la voz de alerta, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un tentáculo surgió de las aguas y se alzó hasta una distancia que duplicaba el largo del mástil más grande de la nave. El oficial a cargo estudió la extremidad, estupefacto. La sorpresa y el horror registrándose en alguna parte de su mente._

 _La cuerda viviente descendió y se retorció sobre la madera del navío, crujiendo con cada giró y tracción hasta volverla añicos. Los mástiles de la nave se desplomaron sobre la cubierta y pequeñas figuras humanas saltaron a las frías aguas, para perderse debajo de la espuma._

 _En un último entuerto, el tentáculo partió la nave por la mitad, tras lo cual desapareció. Su dueño nunca salió a la superficie, pero no fue necesario. El trabajo para el cual fue conjurado llegaba a su fin_

 _El brillo azuloso del espejo desapareció y Sargón pudo ver su rostro una vez más._

 _-Funciona -_ _murmuró extasiado-_ _. Funciona._

 _-Te lo dije -_ _dijo Arthania-_ _. El Espejo de Encanta es mi mayor logro y lo mejor es que aún nos quedan dos deseos. ¿Ya llegamos?_

 _Sargón estudió sus alrededores. Los rodeaban millas de agua salada, pero no parecía estar perdido._

 _-Sí. Justo el lugar. Ahora qué sigue._

 _Arthania miró el espejo de Encanta y se retiró un mechón de cabellos de la frente. Levantó la mirada al cielo que empezaba a oscurecer. En el firmamento, un cometa verde surcaba la bóveda en azul oscuro. Unas pocas estrellas empezaban a asomarse._

 _-Yo pido mi deseo. Tú te quedas con el último._

 _-¿Eso era todo?_ _¾_ _preguntó Sargón extrañado-_ _. Por tus palabras pensé que necesitabas llegar a este lugar para completar el ritual. Cuando el tentáculo salió del agua y destruyó a los egipcios, asumí que era por estar cerca. ¿Me estás diciendo que el espejo funciona desde el día que me hice cargo de tus dos amigos?_

 _Arthania sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante la mención de Nazcar y Gradilansio. Sin embargo, antes de poder responder, vio como los labios de Sargón se torcían en una sonrisa maléfica. Se pasó los dedos por el mostacho y se le quedó mirando. Arthania empezó a sentirse incómoda, pero antes de poder preguntarle qué le pasaba, un diluvio de agua le cayó encima. Su cuerpo se fue al piso y sus alas mojadas fueron incapaces de levantarla de su precaria situación. Sintió los dedos de uno de los marineros tomarla por la cintura con fuerza y alzarla sin mayores ceremonias._

- _Si hubiera sabido, no estaríamos aquí_ - _dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza-_. _Estaríamos en tierra firme y yo tendría 3 deseos. Una pérdida de tiempo, excepto para saber que si sirve._

 _-¿De qué hablas? -_ _exclamó Arthania-_ _. Teníamos un trato. Tú me ayudabas a capturar a Nazcar y a Gradilansio y yo te regalaba dos deseos._

 _-Sí y cumpliste tu parte del trato como toda una Sherden -_ _dijo Sargón acercando su rostro al de ella-_ _. Todavía recuerdo la cara de asombro de esos dos al darse cuenta de la traición. Sin embargo, tienes que reconocer que tres deseos es mejor que dos y considerando que destruir a esos malditos egipcios no representó ninguna ganancia para mí o mis hombres, es de esperar que piense en el bien común. Tú sabes a qué me refiero._

 _Los ojos de Arthania se entrecerraron y la furia en ellos casi podía sentirse como una llama. El hombre no se amilanó ante el gesto, lo que no le extrañó. Debió saber que hacer tratos con Sargón le daría problemas. El líder de los sherden se consideraba realeza, descendiente de un famoso rey asirio por el cual había cambiado su nombre. Era volátil y prepotente, pero hasta ese momento no le había dado impresión de querer hacerle daño. Ahora, no estaba tan segura._

 _-Llévatela -_ _dijo hablando con quien sostenía a Arthania-_ _. Enciérrela en una vasija y llévela abajo, con el resto de los esclavos._

 _-¿Esclavos? -_ _se le escapó decir._

 _-¿No lo sabías? Los Sherden asaltamos pueblos. El faraón Ramses nos quiere destruir, pero somos demasiado poderosos y ágiles para él. Hace unos meses saqueamos la ciudad de Gebal y pudimos capturar unas veinte personas. Las mujeres y los niños valen mucho en el mercado._

 _-¿Los niños? -_ _preguntó asustada, captando por primera vez la envergadura del mal que enarbolaba Sargón como la espada que cargaba al cinto o el casco con cuernos que se había quitado al ver a los egipcios perseguirlos-_ _. ¿Venderás a los niños?_

 _Los niños eran fuente de vida para todas las hadas. La forma como llegaban al mundo. Era la razón por la que rechazó la idea de Nazcar de salida. Matar a todos los humanos sería sentenciar a las hadas a desaparecer. Todas las hadas sentían una relación especial con los niños por ese motivo. Pensar en ellos encadenados y sufriendo era casi equivalente a un dolor físico._

 _-Claro que los venderé. Son jóvenes y tienen muchos años de vida por delante. Haré una fortuna._

 _Luego su atención se centró en el espejo y alzó los hombros._

 _-Aunque no sé por qué me preocupo. Igual voy a ser el hombre más rico del mundo. Creo que después de este viaje me retiraré a descansar hasta el fin de mis días._

 _Miró el mar y el atardecer. A lo lejos, la costa._

 _-Este es un hermoso lugar. Creo que voy a usar mi segundo deseo._

 _Levantó el espejo y dijo en voz alta:_

 _-Quiero una isla. Mi isla, con un palacio y fértiles tierras que cultivar._

 _Su frente se arrugó y una profunda grieta marcó su piel. La neblina azul no apareció. La superficie del espejo siguió reflejando su rostro y el aire detrás, sus cabellos meciéndose al viento bajo el ala del sombrero._

 _-¿Qué pasó? -_ _preguntó después de un rato-_ _. ¿Dónde está mi isla?_

 _Arthania no respondió, Mantuvo su mirada fija en Sargón, sin mover los labios._

 _-Vamos Arthania -_ _dijo sacudiendo el espejo-_ _. Resuelve esto o morirás. Después de matarte y usar tus huesos para hacerme un trago, iré a tierra firme y cazaré a todas las hadas que encuentre. No las mataré. Las venderé como juguetes divertidos y pasaran el resto de sus días encerradas en preciosas jaulas. Tú decide._

 _Casi se podía escuchar los dientes de Arthania al apretar la mandíbula. Luego, como si la energía se le hubiera escapado del cuerpo, bajó la cabeza y asintió._

 _-Buena chica -_ _dijo poniendo el espejo delante de su rostro-_ _. ¿Qué le pasa?_

 _-Algo esperado -_ _dijo mirando el espejo-_ _. Debes decir "Deseo una isla"._

 _Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Arthania agregó:_

 _-La Isla de Nunca Jamás._

 _La neblina azul apareció. El aire encima de ellos empezó a rugir y las nubes a deslizarse en dirección de un solo punto. Un huracán creado a base de magia, cuyo centro se ubicaba encima de la nave._

 _-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué es Nunca Jamás? -_ _exclamó Sargón mirando hacia el cielo. Por encima de la tormenta, el cometa verde seguía su silencioso recorrido celestial. El resto de su tripulación hacía lo mismo._

 _-Un refugio para las hadas, lejos de alimañas como ustedes. Puse una traba en el espejo. El segundo deseo solo podía pedirlo un hada. Por eso no funcionó, hasta ahora._

 _Un destello de luz resonó con estas palabras y un rayo verde fosforescente salió despedido desde las alturas. Golpeó la nave en la proa, haciendo saltar astillas y rasgando una vela en el proceso. Llamas verdes empezaron a lamer la madera, mientras todos los tripulantes salían despedidos en todas direcciones. El sherden que sostenía a Arthania la soltó. Su cuerpo golpeó la cubierta con fuerza y rodó hasta estrecharse con un mástil. Se afianzó a un nudo, el apoyo extra dándole el balance que necesitaba para sacar una pequeña bolsa de sus ropas y rociar sus alas con polvillo._

 _-¡No la dejen escapar! -_ _gritó Sargón, pero la orden no pudo ser obedecida. Un segundo rayó cayó cerca, haciendo un agujero en la cubierta. La madera crujió y dos de los sherden cayeron por un agujero que se abrió en el piso._

 _Arthania alzó vuelo en vertical, hasta colocarse lejos de la conflagración. Desde las alturas pudo ver la energía que creaba Nunca Jamás destruir poco a poco a la embarcación._

 _-Los niños -_ _pensó asustada-_ _. Debo ayudarlos._

 _Su vista recorrió la nave de un extremo al otro, buscando una solución. Cuando la vio, de haber sido otras las circunstancias, habría sonreído ante su ingenuidad._

 _-El espejo de Encanta._

 _Se lanzó en picada, mientras en su mente iba planeando como pedir el deseo. Tenía que salvar a los niños y asegurarse de que los sherden no quedaran libres. Si sobrevivían, no dudaba que Sargón los perseguiría toda la eternidad. Si quedaban fuera de Nunca Jamás, muchos niños humanos terminarían de esclavos._

 _Solo había una solución. Una forma de hacer justicia._

 _Atrapó el espejo dos segundos antes que los dedos del capitán pirata se cerraran sobre el aire que ocupara. No se detuvo a mirar atrás. Se mantuvo dentro de los límites que sabía pertenecerían a Nunca Jamás. Levantó el espejo y dijo:_

 _-Deseo liberar a los niños y encerrar a los sherden._

 _La neblina azul volvió a aparecer._


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Fiona -susurró Periwinkle-. ¿A dónde vas?

El felino, una vez liberado, se sacudió y avanzó hacia las ruinas del barco. Peri quería regresar a la cueva y rescatar a su hermana, aunque todavía no tenía idea de cómo. El hada de las alas negras parecía peligrosa y de nada les serviría si terminaba dentro de una de esas burbujas de colores. Al verlo irse en dirección contraria trató de llamarlo, pero no le hizo caso. Al final decidió seguirlo para ver que quería.

Al llegar a donde el barco se perdía en la roca fue que se percató de la pequeña cueva. Fiona se metió por debajo de una tabla carcomida por el tiempo y la humedad. Al seguirla descubrió que detrás se extendía un túnel y una última bóveda de piedra. Fiona estaba agachada, lamiendo de un pequeño lago que, por la ligereza con que movía la lengua, tenía que ser agua dulce.

-Tenías sed, amiga -dijo Peri, su voz amigable, pero con un tono metálico en el fondo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo la habían tenido atada a ese poste, sin poder tomar agua. Todo lo que veía o encontraba sugería que los secuestradores no eran de confiar.

Sin dejar de acariciar su pelaje estudió la cueva. Se sentía frío, lo que para ella era una sensación agradable. El piso era de tierra, cubierto de unos pocos hongos azules fosforescentes. En una esquina, cerca del lago, un manto blanco llamó su atención. Voló para ver que era y se detuvo en seco a un metro de distancia. Un esqueleto humano, algunas de sus ropas todavía en su lugar, descansaba entre pequeñas flores blancas. Sus alas la empujaron hasta colocarse encima de los restos. Unas cuantas hebras de cabellos dorados todavía permanecían en su lugar y se extendían hasta el suelo. El vestido era de color rosa oscuro y se extendía casi hasta los pies, los huesos de los dedos asomándose por debajo de la raída tela que parecía flotar por encima de las flores blancas. Al reconocer las plantas se detuvo y descendió. Sus pies apenas se hundían en el suelo blando del cual surgían delgados tallos y flores algodonosas que cualquiera hada identificaría.

 _-Dientes de león -_ pensó tocando una con la punta de los dedos y uniendo piezas en su cabeza. Le faltaba información, pero empezaba a ver una imagen que sugería lo que estaba pasando- _. ¿Será posible?_

* * *

 _Cuando se dio cuenta del error cometido, ya era muy tarde._

 _Pidió un deseo sin que se hubiera terminado de cumplir el otro. La creación de la idea que tenía de la Isla de Nunca Jamás se mezcló con su petición visceral de liberación y castigo. Las ondas de energía del Espejo de Encanta que salieron disparadas al pedir el segundo deseo, creando un círculo que se extendía varios kilómetros y que incluía una parte importante de la tierra y de los bosques que eran su refugio actual, se sacudieron y partieron con el tercer deseo. Una terminó el círculo, con lo que garantizaba su santuario, pero al partirse, la onda de energía impactó con la embarcación. Su idea original era dejar la nave fuera de Nunca Jamás, sus tripulantes y al maldito Sargón lejos de ellos para siempre. Al pedir su último deseo, cambió esa directriz sin darse cuenta y la magia tomó su propia decisión._

 _El casco de la nave se partió por la mitad como una nuez. Muchos de los sherden en la cubierta fueron atrapados por la onda expansiva y sus cuerpos estallaron o cayeron en pedazos al mar. Arthania pudo ver con horror como los hombres y mujeres que estaban encerrados en las entrañas de la nave caían al agua, las olas provocadas por la conflagración de energías creando un torbellino que una vez succionaba a un cuerpo, no lo volvía a liberar. Los niños gritaban y los pocos sherden que quedaban daban órdenes, pero sus voces fueron desapareciendo una detrás de otra. El tercer deseo cumplía lo que se le había pedido de una manera literal._

 _Salvaba a los niños. Encerraba a los sherden. A los demás, los dejaba a su suerte._

 _-¿Qué hice? -_ _pensó impotente ante el espectáculo. Cuando vio llegar al primer tiburón, se alejó para no ver lo que pasaría después. No había pensado muy bien el último deseo. Solo se imaginó a los sherden encerrados y a los niños libres en un bosque._

 _Batió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad rumbo al pedazo de tierra que a partir de ese momento se conocería como Nunca Jamás. Para los humanos, un gigantesco temblor sería culpado de hundir un pedazo de la costa en el mar._

 _Los sherden jamás regresarían a casa._

 _-¡Sargón! -_ _gritó la mujer del traje rosado-_ _. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Trataba de mantener el equilibrio, pero todo el barco se mecía como si estuviera cobrando vida. Las velas, liberadas de sus sogas, se estremecían como las alas de una mariposa gigante antes de rasgarse y perderse entre las corrientes de viento y las olas del mar._

 _Se apoyó del mástil, pero casi en el acto se tuvo que abrazar al mismo. El suelo se deslizó bajo sus pies y una grieta fracturó la superficie de madera. Gritó por miedo de caer en esa fisura que de seguro la lanzaría a una muerte segura. No por miedo a morir. Era la esposa de Sargón El Grande, el sherden más poderoso en la tierra. El terror de los faraones egipcios._

 _La muerte era un acompañante fiel. Una aceptada amiga de viaje._

 _No. Su grito fue por el temor de que, al caer, pudiera lastimar a su hijo._

 _Lo podía sentir patear con todas sus fuerzas. Ya era casi la fecha del nacimiento y los dolores habían empezado desde temprano en la mañana. No le había contado a su esposo para no preocuparlo. Insistía que ese viaje sería el fin de sus correrías en los océanos del mundo. Que con lo que pensaba sacar, se podrían retirar a vivir a un palacio y ver crecer al pequeño que crecía dentro de ella sin las zozobras que vivir en el mar generaba._

 _Además, pensó que sería un regalo sorpresa maravilloso para él. Presentarle a su hijo en el momento de su mayor triunfo._

 _Algo había salido mal. La nave que los había guiado en tantas batallas moría y los sherden con ella._

 _-¡Anki! -_ _escuchó una voz gritar en medio de los crujidos de la madera y el rechinar del metal-_ _. ¿Dónde estás?_

 _-¡Sargón! -_ _respondió sin soltar el mástil-_ _. Sigue mi voz. Aquí estoy._

 _Contó los segundos que le parecieron horas, hasta que sintió el fuerte abrazo de su esposo._

 _-¿Estás bien? -_ _preguntó Sargón._

 _-Sí. Estamos bien. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Una larga historia. Tenemos de salir de aquí._

 _Le dio la mano y se alejaron del poste, agarrados a una soga que traía él. A lo lejos vieron un cuerpo tirado en la borda rodar por el suelo. Anki lo reconoció como el viejo Ur-Naram, la mano derecha de Sargón. Tenía los ojos abiertos y movía la boca, como pidiendo ayuda, pero nada podía detener su descenso. La borda estaba inclinada y el cuerpo se deslizó hacia la grieta, que cada vez era más ancha._

 _Segundos antes que llegara, el cuerpo de Ur-Naram desapareció._

 _-¿Qué? -_ _susurró Sargón-_ _. ¿Qué le pasó?_

 _Anki no pudo responder. Su voz no salió de su garganta al tratar de hablar. La mano de su esposo se sintió como si fuera humo y la soga atravesó sus dedos._

 _El cielo azul, las nubes que giraban y los sonidos se desvanecieron en un suspiro. El suelo dejó de temblar tan súbitamente, que ambos cayeron al piso, Esta vez el golpe lo sintió como una puñalada en su cintura y se sintió desvanecer._

 _Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos de Sargón girándola de espalda. El cielo era ahora de un uniforme color negro y el aire olía a una bodega abandonada._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?_

 _-No sé, amor. No sé. Levántate. Vamos. No es seguro._

 _La ayudó a ponerse de pie. Cuando lo hizo escuchó por primera vez algo parecido al miedo emitido por los labios de su esposo. Vio que su mirada estaba clavada en el piso a sus pies y ella, sin saber la razón, miró en la misma dirección._

 _La madera debajo de ella se estaba llenando de sangre._

* * *

-Tengo una idea -dijo Zarina levantándose del piso, donde su compás seguía dando vueltas como un gato tratando de morder su propia cola. Corrió hacia Dewey y señaló hacia un lugar por encima de su hombro-. Necesito polvillo. Mucho polvillo.

-¿Polvillo? -preguntó el guarda libros, mirando después a Nyx-. ¿Para qué? ¿No puedes volar?

-No es para mí-respondió ella. Se veía agitada y emocionada a la vez. Se soltó unas bolsitas que tenía colgando del cinturón. De una de ellas sacó una botellita con un líquido color miel-. Creo que puedo conseguir hacer algo a la inversa de mi compás. Es más, usaré mi compás para lograrlo, pero necesito polvillo.

La expresión en el rostro de las exploradoras debió ser señal suficiente de que no entendían de qué estaba hablando. En su lugar Dewey, que había escuchado con mucho interés la explicación de Zarina camino al bosque sobre como funcionada el aparato, parecía pensativo.

-¿Quieres hacer fluir el polvillo hacia la fuente de la sangre humana?

-¡Exacto! Los piratas me dieron la idea para mi compás. El de ellos usa una piedra que llaman imán. Siempre apunta hacia el norte. Pude experimentar con una el tiempo que estuve en su compañía. Descubrí que puedes hacer que virutas de hierro se comporten como el imán si la pones en contacto directo. Creo que puedo usar el material en el compás y lo que traigo conmigo para hacer algo similar con el polvillo.

-¿Es posible? -y el rostro de Dewey brillaba de la excitación-. ¿Puedes magnetizar el polvillo?

-¿Magnetizar? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es lo que hiciste con las virutas de hierro y el imán. La propiedad que tiene esa piedra humana se llama magnetismo. Al pasarla al hierro, las magnetizaste.

-Si tú lo dices -dijo Zarina no muy convencida-. En fin, en respuesta a tu pregunta, creo que sí. Puedo magnetizar el polvillo y ligarlo a la esencia de la sangre del humano que, estoy seguro, es el niño que vimos. El polvillo que magnetice de esa forma buscará a su fuente. Su norte.

-¿Qué conseguirás con eso? -preguntó Nyx.

-No sé -dijo ella algo dubitativa-, pero si la entrada a ese recinto está bloqueada por magia, polvillo tratando de entrar podría conseguir lo que nosotros no hemos logrado.

-Puede funcionar -dijo Dewey-. El árbol del polvillo es la fuente primordial de toda la energía y magia de las hadas. Es más antigua que Arthania y la Primera Era. Si ese portal es mágico, y no lo pongo en duda, el polvillo puede ser la clave.

Nyx batió sus alas, seguida de Fury y Balixta.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? Vamos a buscar polvillo, abramos ese portal y rescatemos a los nuestros.

-No olvides que hay un humano y un hada de alas negras que no sabemos de dónde salió -advirtió Zarina.

-Tienes razón -dijo Nyx-. Fury, ve a casa y da la voz de alarma. Las exploradoras tienen una misión.

-¿A quién le digo?

-A todas.

Se quedó un momento en silencio y sonrió.

-Dile también a las Hadas de las Tormentas. Rumble va a ser muy feliz el día de hoy.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _Sargón se acostó en el campo de dientes de león. A su lado, el esqueleto de su esposa. La mejor sherden que había navegado a su lado. La que logró deslumbrarlo con su valor en combate y astucia al lidiar con otros sherden._

 _La madre de su hijo. El pequeño que jamás conocería a su madre._

- _Tu madre te amó desde antes de que nacieras -_ _le dijo al pequeño que mecía en brazos. Su llanto había menguado, al fin satisfecho. La cabra, una de las pocas sobrevivientes del naufragio, sorbía agua del pequeño lago._

 _Debía tener hambre. Llevaban semanas encerrados en las cuevas sin alimento alguno y, pesar de eso, no habían muerto. Ni él ni su hijo. Ni siquiera la cabra. Sed les daba y podían tomar agua del lago, pero hasta allí. No era la primera vez que Sargón meditaba sobre ese misterio al descansar al lado del cuerpo de su esposa. Seguía sin tener una respuesta y aunque tenía una hipótesis, no dudaba ni por un segundo que la responsable era Arthania._

 _Debió pedir el tercer deseo. Uno que destruyó su nave y a la mayor parte de sus hombres. Los que cayeron dentro de la cueva venían tan heridos que no sobrevivieron. Al final solo quedaron la cabra, su esposa y él._

 _La muerte cambió la vida de Anki por la de su primogénito. La pérdida de sangre no se detuvo al caer en su prisión. La labor de parto se extendió por unos minutos, pero el desenlace fue igual de aparatoso. El bebé sobrevivió, sus llantos llenando el recinto de piedra. Su Anki, murió desangrada._

 _Su único consuelo fue que ella logró verlo antes de morir. De ver a su hijo, besarlo y decirle que siempre estaría con él._

 _Ya habían pasado dos meses o por lo menos eso creía. Anki no era más que un armatoste de huesos a su lado, descansando sobre una cama de dientes de león. Eran las únicas plantas en todo el lugar, con excepción de los hongos que aparecieron después._

 _Otro misterio, pero uno para el cual pensó que tenía una respuesta y que, en cierta forma, explicaba el de su aparente resistencia al hambre, pero no a la sed. Ese lugar era parte de Nunca Jamás y la isla creada por Arthania una extensión de su creación. Un santuario para proteger a sus preciosas hadas y, como tal, una fuente de vida._

 _Nunca Jamás no lo dejaría morir de ser posible. Sus hombres y Anki llegaron demasiado heridos, fuera del poder curativo o protector de la isla. No había comida, así que no tenía hambre ni requería sustento. Le daba sed, porque la cueva tenía agua dulce._

 _La isla debía saber que un niño nacería pronto y sabía suficiente de las hadas como para saber unas cuantas cosas de las hadas. Los dientes de león, justo en ese lugar, tenían un propósito, al igual que la raíz afuera que destilaba polvillo. A él no le servía de nada, pero si sus sospechas eras ciertas, pronto podría verificar si estaba loco o no._

 _El niño se agitó en sus brazos y abrió los ojos. Sargón sonrió y pasó su dedo calloso por su frente. Con cariño rascó su pequeña nariz y le sonrió._

 _Y en ese momento, el niño echó a reír._

* * *

Periwinkle le dijo a Fiona que se quedara en la cueva y salió a vigilar lo que ocurría con el hada de las alas negras. Regresó por el túnel en la pared y, desde su escondite, pudo estudiar con calma a la pequeña criatura y al niño que la acompañaba.

-¿Ya terminaron de ver, Pandora? -preguntó el niño, jugando con una pequeña piedra de colores.

-Pronto -dijo ella-. Ten paciencia. Es mucha información.

Un sonido ininteligible hizo que la hada dejara de contemplar a las burbujas. Se volteó y clavo sus pequeños ojos, un tono más claro que las alas, en el niño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se siente extraño, ¿sabes? -dijo él sin mirarla, haciendo girar la piedra de colores entre los dedos-. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien sabe la verdad. Estamos a pocos minutos de salir de aquí. ¿Qué hay afuera, Pandora? No sé si estoy listo.

El hada sonrió y se acercó. Se paró en su brazo y estiró la mano para tocar su mejilla.

-Siempre fuiste un niño dulce. Te preocupas demasiado.

-Tú no deberías hablar. Tú tampoco sabes que hay afuera. Lo único que conocemos del exterior es la ventana que nos permite ver el bosque de abetos y eso fue gracias al rayo verde. De no ser por eso, seguiríamos aquí, esperando.

Pandora alzó los hombros.

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto-. Se detuvo pensativa y chasqueó los dedos-. Se me olvidaba. No te conté que averigüé la causa del rayo verde.

-No, no me habías dicho -y la voz del niño sonó excitado-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Los recuerdos de la Reina Clarion. Así como puedo trasmitirles los recuerdos del Maestro, puedo ver lo que está dentro de su cabeza. Hace un año ocurrió un evento que no se esperaban y al tratar de resolverlo, sin saberlo, nos ayudaron.

El niño dejó la piedra de colores y se sentó erguido.

-Dime.

-Clarion no sabe la causa, pero creo tener la respuesta. ¿Recuerdas el cometa verde? ¿El que describió el Maestro en el cielo el día que la maldita Arthania nos traicionó?

El niño asintió.

-Creo que aparece cada cierto tiempo. Según mis cálculos, cada mil años

-Sé que estás mintiendo -dijo el niño arrugando los labios-. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo pasa allá afuera. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo del cometa?

-Tú no eres hada. Creo que tiene algo que ver con las estaciones. Conozco el número exacto de estaciones que han pasado desde el momento de mi nacimiento. Eso me permite tener una idea bastante precisa del tiempo.

-Nunca me habías contado eso -y su voz sonó sentida.

Pandora se acercó y palmeó su rodilla.

-No era importante. El tiempo aquí adentro no tiene valor y para ti, solo te confundiría. ¿Recuerdas a Luk?

La sonrisa triste en el rostro del niño fue una emotiva respuesta.

-¿Cómo olvidarla? Era un niño apenas. Padre le puso el nombre.

-¿Recuerdas qué le pasó?

El niño se quedó pensando un momento, unas pequeñas arrugas marcando su frente.

-Padre me dijo que murió, pero… ahora que lo pienso, es imposible. No morimos. No aquí.

-Exacto. El Maestro piensa que no lo sé, pero soy más observadora de lo que piensa. Luk no murió. Desapareció y, si mis cálculos son correctos, fue 1000 años después de nacer.

-¿Desapareció? Eso es imposible.

-Nada es imposible. Muy difícil, tal vez.

Miró por encima de su hombre, para asegurarse que las esferas de colores seguían allí, pulsando con su energía vital. Al ver que todo seguía igual, regresó su atención al niño. Su voz un poco más baja y apremiante.

-Hace unos tres mil años… eso es mil años después de nacer, usando los parámetros cronológicos de allá afuera, sentí una vibración. Un temblor.

-Aquí no tiembla. Aquí nunca pasa nada.

-No sé cómo explicarlo mejor-dijo Pandora exasperada-. Las energías mágicas que nos mantienen encerrados aquí vibraron. Se desplazaron y, en cierta medida, se debilitaron.

-¿Debilitaron? -exclamó el niño levantándose de improviso-. ¿Quieres decir que se van reduciendo con el tiempo? ¿Por qué no hiciste...?

-Porque mil años después se endurecieron. Más que antes.

El niño volvió arrugar la frente.

-No entiendo.

Pandora resopló por lo bajo y voló hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Creo que las energías que protegen esta prisión son finitas. Van menguando con el tiempo y, si no son reforzadas, tarde o temprano desaparecerán. Arthania no lo sospechó en un principio, sino hubiera hecho algo al respecto.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-No lo sé. Es más bien una sospecha. Esa es la razón por la que mencioné a Luk. Mil años después de quedar aquí, Luk desapareció un día. Yo estaba cerca. Estaba por la grieta, solo que en ese momento no había nada. Sentí la vibración y Luk debió presentir algo también. Se emocionó y salió corriendo hacia la pared. Pensé que se había vuelto loco y justo antes de estrellarse con el muro, desapareció.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?

-Lo que oyes. Por un instante vi un bosque de árboles y una sustancia blanca que Maestro después me enseñó era nieve. Luk corrió hacia la grieta y después solo estaba el muro.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esto ya ha pasado antes? ¿Por qué no saliste también? ¿Por qué no salimos todos?

-No pudimos. Le dije a Maestro y él trató. Era demasiado grande y, a pesar de que yo era pequeña, mis alas casi se derriten al tratar de atravesar la grieta. La magia todavía era suficientemente fuerte como para detenernos, pero no a la pequeña cabra. Ella logó escapar y Maestro te dijo que Luk había muerto. Después de varios años de estudio, llegamos a la conclusión que el proceso de decaimiento seguiría. Decidimos esperar y mil años después, empezamos a sentir las barreras debilitarse un poco más. No te puedo explicar nuestra alegría, hasta que, de repente, fue como si hubieran vertido hierro fundido en un agujero. Las paredes de magia se endurecieron y la grieta desapareció. No podíamos ni ubicar su localización anterior.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿El cometa?

Pandora sonrió al ver que empezaba a captar.

-Exacto. Creo que Arthania se dio cuenta de que la prisión se debilitaba e ideó una forma de reforzarla. Logró canalizar la energía del cometa y nos selló aquí para siempre o, por lo menos, eso pensó que lograría. Para nuestra fortuna, creo que trató de ocultar la verdad. Después de todo, traicionó a los otros miembros del Círculo y causó la muerte de decenas de humanos.

-¿Qué viste en la cabeza de Clarion?

-No solo en la de ella, pero empezaré por allí. Hace un año apareció una criatura que nunca habían visto. Fue al mismo tiempo que reapareció el cometa verde. La llamaron la Bestia de Nunca Jamás.

Pandora le relató toda la historia. Periwinkle, desde su escondite, escuchó asombrada.

-Así que -dijo el niño cuando la hada terminó su cuento-Arthania creó una criatura para que cada mil años canalizara la energía del cometa verde con el único propósito de mantenernos encerrados. ¿Por qué el odio? Somos un viejo, un niño y tú. No puede ser que nos pensará un peligro tan grande.

-Te olvidas que Arthania no tenía forma de saber cuántos seguían vivos. Para ella, todos los sherdan estaban vivos. Todo un ejército de humanos que lo primero que harían sería destruir a las hadas.

-Cierto, cierto. Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué falló esta vez?

-Las hadas. Ya no saben para que fue creada la bestia. Una exploradora llamada Nyx trató de detenerla y destruyó uno de los pilares que llevarían la energía del cometa a la prisión. La bestia logró evitar que las energías liberadas destruyeran todo Pixie Hollow…

-¿Pixie Hollow?

-La ciudad donde viven las hadas. La bestia los salvó, pero no completó el ritual. Uno de los pulsos de magia golpeó en la vieja grieta y la abrió lo suficiente como para que tu pudieras pasar. Fue gracias a eso que pudimos secuestrar a Lord Milory.

-¿Eso ocurrió cuando la raíz empezó a liberar más polvillo?

Pandora se le quedó mirando con seriedad, para luego sonreír.

-No se me había ocurrido. Tienes toda la razón. Al debilitarse las energías, esa solitaria raíz permitió más polvillo caer aquí. Fue como abrir una llave. Sin saberlo, nos dieron todas las herramientas necesarias.

Pandora miró las burbujas y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso es lo malo de las mentiras. Tarde o temprano regresan y se las cobran.

-¿Y la otra hada? -preguntó el niño en un tono muy diferente-. ¿Algo en ella?

La mirada que le clavó Pandora lo hizo retroceder un paso.

-¿Qué?

-Es la segunda vez que me preguntas por ella. ¿Qué te importa esa miserable hada?

-No me importa, es solo que es… no sé, diferente. Milory y Clarion son líderes. Ella no lo es. Es más como tú y no se parecen en nada.

Periwinkle entrecerró los ojos. El niño no tenía otras personas con las cuales interactuar, así que no debía tener mucho tacto. No se dio cuenta del efecto que esas palabras tuvieron en el hada de alas negras. Su piel mantuvo el mismo tono gris, pero se tornó más oscuro en las mejillas.

-Yo no tengo la culpa -dijo Pandora y casi parecía al borde de las lágrimas-. Yo no pedí ser así.

Estiró las manos señalando su cuerpo. Ropas sin color. Alas negras, cabello blanco, piel gris que, aunque brillaba, no despedía ni un solo color.

El niño se acercó a ella, una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Pandora se echó a reír y se secó la lágrima que apenas empezaba a asomarse en su ojo derecho.

-Eres un adulador, pero no quita el hecho de que esa hada tiene colores brillantes. Tal vez un día la prefieras a ella…

-Shhhhhh -respondió el niño, apoyando el meñique sobre sus labios-. No quiero a otra hada. Eres mi hija y eres perfecta. Me perteneces más que mi propia sombra y así será por siempre.

Pandora asintió sonriendo. Más aliviada, miró por encima del hombro una de las burbujas.

-Eso espero -dijo ella-. Pase lo que pase, ten cuidado con esa hada del traje verde. Vi una parte de sus recuerdos y tiene que estar demente. Lo que vi no tiene sentido y…

-¿Qué no tiene sentido¾ dijo una voz grave que disparó alarmas por todo el cerebro de Periwinkle.

Una figura imponente salió de una cueva oculta por las esferas de colores. Vestía una túnica de color marrón y llevaba en la mano una espada larga. Se arrodilló al lado de las tres burbujas y las estudió con cuidado, mientras esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Nada, Maestro Sargón -dijo Pandora, tomando un porte casi militar-. Una locura que vi en una de las prisioneras. Nada que deba preocuparle.

-No me preocupo -dijo el hombre haciéndole un gesto al niño, que se acercó ante la orden. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dirigidas a él-. ¿Emocionado, hijo?

-Sí, padre -respondió, con los ojos puestos en una de las esferas. Pandora arrugó el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Periwinkle, en su escondite, empezó a retroceder.

No se había equivocado. El hada de las alas negras había nacido de la risa del niño. Según las tabletas y papiros de la mesa en la playa, se llamaba Ur-Zagesi. El hombre de la espada tenía que ser Sargón, su padre. Pandora lo llamaba Maestro y con razón. Todavía tenía escalofríos al recordar la descripción de las torturas a las que sometió a Nazcar. Sargón no los mató en el acto. Se los quedó para sacarles todos sus secretos. Conocía unos pocos gracias a Arthania, pero no consideró que fueran suficientes.

Gradilansio se negó a hablar al principio, pero obligado a ver la tortura a las que sometió a Nazcar, no soportó y respondió todas sus preguntas. El miedo lo cegó a una simple realidad.

No podía confiar en Sargón.

Cuando le sacó todos sus secretos, mató a Nazcar y empezó a torturarlo a él. No por información, sino por el simple placer de causarle dolor.

Y de alguna forma tenía que encontrar la forma de rescatar a su hermana, a Lord Milory y a la reina Clarion, para luego escapar de una prisión creada por la mítica reina Arthania y el espejo de Encanta. Todo eso, mientras evitaba ser capturada por una familia involucrada en la muerte de dos hadas, el secuestro de tres y que tenían todos los motivos del mundo para odiar a toda la raza de las hadas.


End file.
